The Fall of Olympus
by daniel.ong.37
Summary: What would happen if a being more powerful then the creator of this galaxy came and intervened with Percy Jackson? what if there were beings out there more powerful then Chaos? Minor Pertemis (i think in the future) NOTE* i do NOT own any of the Olympian characters nor demigods (percy, luke, annabeth, thalia, etcetcetc) First fan fic :) hope u enjoy it - read on - NO LEMONS EVER
1. Prolouge

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OLYMPIAN GODS, GODDESSES OR DEMIGODS THEY ARE RICK RIORDANS I ONLY OWN THE ANCIENTS, SENTINELS, TFO'S, SLAYERS, GUARDIANS AND XEREATH, THE PLOT STORY IS MINE ALTHOUGH I DID USE THE IDEA OF HIM BEING CHEATED ON BY READING OTHER STORIES. FIRST FAN FIC SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS - PERTEMIS (i think ... not sure see how it goes)**

**Epilogue**

Alone figure walked the beach, his dark brown hair and marble colored eyes contrasting each other, he was 15, he was all alone, his feet making a shuffling noise as he walked along the sand, his sword banging against his left leg as he walked. His so called "home" disappearing behind him like a picture in the distance. His name was Xereath. He continued walking and the memory of his own girlfriend cheating on him popped back up into his mind.

Flashback

_He had sprinted into the forest at the sight of Alicia, like a fool, but had only to come and see his brother Jason making out with Alicia. The box he had in his hand fell, startling both Alicia and Jason. Her face paled._

_"This isn't…."_

_"Isn't what? TELL ME!" he had roared as her face broke._

_"Yo bro chill out man." His brother spoke up, "Can't you see? She doesn't want you."_

_Energy crackled around him, his eyes glowed white, pure anger and hatred reflected in them, "Calm down? CALM DOWN? I just found my younger brother, who took away fathers attention, my younger brother who took credit in everything, my younger brother who wouldn't be here without me. AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I SEE HIM CHEATING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"_

_"Please Xereath, I don't want to hurt you, we all know I'm stronger than you." Jason said, though his eyes betrayed his words._

_"Stronger? You? Stronger than me? STRONGER? ARE YOU A FOOL?" Xereath screamed rage evident on every part on his body, "Fine brother lets see who is stronger."_

_Percy's hands sparked with power and so did Jason's. Both boys had power radiating off them, the ground around them breaking and cracking into mini craters. Jason arched his arms lightning trailing behind them and he unleashed it a blast strong enough to have killed any other human._

_"Please brother is that all you have?" he mocked as his hand came up and the lightning dissipated, "Here let me show you true power."_

_Jason's eyes widen and runes appeared around him, two twin circles one on top of him and on below him, then the explosion happened. It felt like a supernova had just exploded in front of him, he flew into a tree and instead of falling down he went through the tree. Jason then felt another cage appear and he couldn't move again as he felt the next explosion blowing him clear of the tree line and into full sight of the whole camp._

_"XEREATH WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS." The camp leader, Hades, shouted; his jet black eyes had suddenly turned into red dancing flames. _

_Xereath said nothing but looked at Alicia, pain obvious in his eyes, before they rested upon the small little red box at his feet, the ring sticking out of it. Xereath was about to give Alicia an anniversary gift tonight, the ring itself was silver with the cross symbols of destruction and creating. Twin crossed symbols of a fist and a cupped hand. Xereath bent over and picked up the box, the lid hanging open, "I was going to give this to you tonight," Xereath said, "but I guess I was a fool." He threw it into the air and swung his scythe down in an arch cutting the box and the ring in half, "With this is severe all ties I had to you all". He then turned and walked away. The whole camp shocked at what happened, Xereath had just said that his Alicia had cheated on him and by the looks of it, with his brother. Most of the new campers just wondered who the heck was this kid beating the crap out of the hero of this camp._

_"Who was that? A new kid?" one of the newbies asked, "And how dare he touch Jason the savior of Brallian."_

_Artemis turned, anger etched on her face, "Who was that? WHO WAS THAT?" she was screaming at the new kid now, "You want to know? That was the REAL savior of Brallian, slayer of Sentinel Khrios and Oceanus, defender of the Council of Ancients, retriever of the sword of Destroyers, killer of the Elemental Slayers and strongest Ancient descendent in the world. Who are you?"_

_The new kid looked at her confusion and anger obvious on his face as he turned around and looked straight at this girl who was shouting and was taken by surprised at her beauty, her hair hazel in color and so were her eyes, she seemed around 15 and looked amazing, "But…But…Jason did all those things, and I am Entriant Ancient descendent of Runes, so before you continue I suggest you talk to me with respect."_

_Artemis could barely contain her rage, "Jason? JASON DID THOSE THIGNS? HE DID NOTHING BUT STAND AND TAKE GLORY. And my respect? You will have none of my respect because I'm leaving."_

_A gasp could be heard throughout the camp before Hades recovered and asked shock obvious on his face, "What…What? You're leaving?"_

_"Yes I am Hades, I Artemis Ancient descendent of the Void hereby relinquish all ties I once had to Camp of the Ancients." Another gasp could be heard throughout the camp, "And before you ask why, I'm leaving because this place is full of corruption. You people threw out the only good man on this planet, you abandoned everything he did and praised Jason for things he didn't do. Yes Entriant I am of the Void so if I were you I consider who you are talking to." And with that Artemis turn and sprinted in the direction Xereath had disappeared too._

Xereath was brought back to the present as the waves crashed up against his feet. Suddenly Percy heard a voice call him, thinking he was hearing things he continued walking, he wasn't sure how he knew about that last bit when he wasn't even there. There it was again someone calling him and he turned around to see Artemis running at him shouting for him to stop.

Artemis's heart was pounding as she ran towards Xereath, she shouted for him to stop again and this time he turned. Those grey marble colored eyes made her heart flutter and butterflies to fly around in her stomach, she nearly stopped there when he looked at her.

"Xereath," Artemis said between breaths, "I…"

He held out a hand to stop Artemis, "What are you doing here Artemis?"

"I'm … I'm here … to … follow … you." Artemis said with no breath left.

His eyes widen, "Why are you doing this Artemis? Why are you following me? You are of the Void such a rare descendent would have a place of great power inside camp."

"I left Xereath, because you left." Artemis said blushing.

To say he was shocked, was an understatement, and what did she mean by that? Surely she couldn't have any emotional ties to him, it didn't seem possible. _No don't think of that Xereath, _"Okay if you want to come I guess I can't stop you."

Artemis beamed and Xereath had to remember to breath her smile literally took his breath away, "Great, any idea where we going blaster boy?"

He smiled maybe for the first time that day "Yeah I'm going to find the ruins of Tfo's."

**Please tell me how it is thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of it all

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning of it all**

The day was hot and humid, tree shadows spread out on the ground like dead warriors, their leaves blocking out majority of the sun light leaving nothing but a dim light being filtered by leaves and sticks. It had been 5 months since Artemis and Xereath left camp, 5 months since Xereath caught Alicia cheating on him, 5 months since he set out on finding the Tfo ruins and now today, they found it.

Artemis and Xereath kept walking until they exploded into a clearing the ruins of Tfo's spread out in front of them like blocks and in the middle of everything there sat the Tfo's temple, the treasure they were seeking was right on the peek of this pyramid temple.

"Artemis we are here." Xereath said smiling and her, over the 5 months that they had been looking for this ruins Artemis and Xereath had gotten quite close.

Artemis's heart fluttered at the sight of his smile, "Yes we are, yes we are, "He then hugged her, shocking Artemis right out of her wits until she hugged back, "What was that for?" she asked laughing.

"For being here for me," he said, still smiling at her, "when no one else was."

Artemis couldn't say anything but blush and Xereath looked at her. Her hazel colored hair flowed down to the middle of her back, somehow kept cleaned even when walking in this jungle, her hazel colored eyes shone at him sparkling and she caught his breath again. Xerath quickly blushed and looked away when he realize how close they were, "Well then," he said smiling, "lets go." And grabbed her hand and jumped down.

As they walked towards the temple Artemis and Xereath walked past the ruins. Most of the buildings were destroyed as they were millenniums old, however one or two remained and these stood in glory even as vines surrounded and entwined themselves into the buildings. When they finally reach the top of the temple a door was found staring at them like a gaping mouth in the darkness, promising pain.

"Lets go Artemis." Xereath said still holding her hand since they jumped down. Artemis gulped and followed him into the black hole.

As fast as they entered the shadows it seemed equally fast that they appeared in a clearing where an orb sat in rays of the last sunlight fading behind the jungle treetops. Soon it would be too dark to see. Both of them looked at the orb it seemed to be calling them, beckoning even begging them to come to it. And they did so. Upon contact of Xereath's hand the orb a large humanoid being appeared his body was night black and it seemed he had miniature starts for eyes.

"Ahhh, Xereath."

"How do you know my name?" Percy asked shocked when this thing talked.

This being chuckled, "I am Xel Naga, the last of my kind."

"Was it you that called me?" he asked curious.

"Yes indeed it was me."

"Why?" Artemis asked but immediately cowered at the mere look from this being.

"Who…ahh I see." The being said, and immediately Artemis knew he knew her feelings for Xereath.

"Do not worry little one I will leave that for you to tell him." Artemis blushed unsure of what to say, "As for you Xereath I called you here for one thing and one thing only."

"Which is?" Percy asked.

"To give you my power, all of it."

"WHAT? WHY?" Xereath basically yelled at the being seemingly to have forgotten they were dealing with a being even before the Tfo's.

He chuckled "Because I have seen enough I want to join my brothers and sisters in their rest in the void, oh yes my dear little one the void holds many secrets, many which even you ancestors, the Ancients, knew nothing about." He smiled as he looked at me, "Xerath if you accept, I will infuse all of my power into you and the knowledge on how to use it, and to your friend here I will give full knowledge of the Void to her."

"Why are you doing this?" Percy asked still in shock.

"Because I have seen what is coming."

"Which is?" Xereath asked again.

The being sighed, "I cannot tell you who they are only that they would be considered gods to you mere humans. They are our very old enemies and I have no heart in seeing this galaxy fade because of them. No, your council of Ancients have no chance against them, all 12 of them wouldn't last 2 seconds against these beings and when they realize this they will invade any planet that can host them and take it for themselves." Xereath looked shocked, the being continued talking, " However the power that I'm offering you is more than enough to fight them all and still win, though it will take time to learn."

"Yes I do."

"Good, now say after me. I Xereath now take all the power of Xel Naga the First of Pure Chaos, and all his siblings, I promise to use this power to stop the advancement of the Protoss and to save this universe, I Xereath Auir Xel Naga now relinquish all ties to the Ancients and realize who I am, I Xereath Auir Xel Naga am the first born child and most favored child of Xel Naga Tfo of Chaos."

Xereath repeated it then shouted again "WAIT WHAT? I'M YOUR SON?"

Xel Naga chuckled "Yes you are. When you were a mere child your mother and I placed you into status hoping to preserve some sort of us to ensure we never died out, there was a war between us and beings called the Naklirs. We then allowed your "mother" to find you and raise you up as her own in their village. Now my son close your eyes." And he did suddenly Xel Naga returned into the orb of darkness and then merged into Xereath, his screams of pain tore at Artemis's heart but then her own screams echoed the cavern as knowledge of the Void filled her and darkness over took them.****

**_100,000 years later_**

They were walking together happily on the beach when suddenly he couldn't move and he fell down a rope enchanted by the Ancient Council along with the Slayer Council.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed as all twenty-four people came forth with their camps increasing their number to one million people all pouring out energy to bound him.

"We will do no such thing Xereath." Adun Tasadun Ancient of Air said.

"You must be destroyed for hurting your brother." Tasadar Anuk, his adopted father and Ancient of Lightning, said.

"You." Xereath spat, "Do not talk to me."

Tasadar Anuk eyes widen and raged filled him, "You dare say that to your father?"

"Father? HA! Fine, I here by relinquish all ties I have had to you or anyone besides Artemis. I also do know that you aren't my birthfather I'm first born of Xel Naga Tfo." Xereath said, straining against the bonds as he did and he saw a few campers faint as their power taxed out.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU IMCOMPETITENT FOOL!" he shouted.

Xereath had enough of this, he tensed against the bindings around him and they shattered all the campers fainted and the Councilors looked drained and afraid. Then a cry made him turn and a cold hand gripped his heart. Artemis was looking at him but a spear protrude her chest, her eyes looked at him fear evident, "I'm sorry Xereath." She said, "I love you." Her hands reached out to him.

"NO!" Xereath screamed rage so obvious immediately he snapped his hands taking her soul and sending it to Earth, through a portal. A planet he had been looking at for a long time. He saw a mother with a son he would be the future sun god. Perfect, he had though. Immediately he changed her, took away her powers and memories so she would fit with them and placed her soul into that womb creating twins. He snapped his fingers and the portal closed. The one woman he loved, gone. Just like that. Xereath stared at the man who had stabbed her his eyes glowed black and cracks started to appear on the mans skin. Xereath took out his double edge scythe, the blade glowing green and he touched the man his screams shattered the sky and he died. Immediately Xereath became stronger and he looked at the council rage so obvious, "I would kill you all, but you are needed in the future. Watch what you do for when we next meet, I will not be so caring." And with that Xereath disappeared. Leaving the council in shock.

**_2000 years later_**

Xereath was floating around in space looking at stars form and die, sure he wasn't the creator but who cares he had enough power that even the creator of this galaxy couldn't beat him. He knew that for Earth there were the gods who ruled now, the Olympians, then before them were the Titans and before them were the Primordial's. These were kind of similar to Brallian, there were the Ancients, then the Sentinels and then the Guardians. However before all these things, there was the Tfo's. These beings then couldn't be bothered with ruling so many galaxies and appointed Sentries to uphold these areas. Chaos is one of these Sentries. He spoke to the star and it imploded forming a black hole and destroying the whole solar system. Sighing he turned only to be faced with a humanoid shape, stars and solar systems seem to fly on his/her skin.

"Chaos." Xereath said.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name." Chaos said his/her eyes narrowing.

Xereath chuckled, "Who am I? I'm you masters child." He said grinning.

"No, it cannot be." Chaos said his eyes widening, "The Tfo's are dead."

Xereath barked, laughing, "I am Xel Naga, Tfo of Destruction and first Tfo, first chld. I also have the combined power of all the Tfo. What you say is true. They are dead, but their legacy lives within me. And I think you know this Sentry Chaos."

He bowed, "What is my masters will."

Xereath smiled, "Stand up Chaos I have no wish to take this galaxy. Just lead me to Earth. I have not obtained my full power currently."

Chaos's eyes widen, this man was already giving off more power then Chaos could obtain in a hundred millenniums and he hasn't obtained full power? _Then again his father was extremely strong even for a Tfo. _He thought. Well he might as well lead him then, "Right this way." And he turned and opened a portal and stepped through, Xereath right behind him, and the portal snapped shut.

Xereath walked out of the portal and appeared in Chaos's palace. To say it was beautiful was an understatement. The "roof" wasn't just a rood he could see starts being born, and dying, he could see entire solar systems being built and snuffed out, the roof was literally littered with stars. The walls around him swirled with activity. Solar systems flew across the room, sometimes meeting each other in such collision that they exploded all together. The floor was a different matter it was blacker then the night and swirled every time he took a step. Finally they reached Chaos's throne room, the door that stood before them was the same as the floor, black as night and swirled however there was a gold outline on the door and silver runes scattered across it like a giant puzzle gone wrong. Chaos muttered something and the runes aligned themselves allowing access to Chaos and Xereath.

In the middle of the room was a throne. It was completely black and again with gold outlining every detail of it. Solar systems and stars flowed on the chair giving it a moving appearance.

Chaos turned around and said, "Now tell me," he said turning around, "who are you?"

"I am Xereath, First born child of Xel Naga and the last remaining legacy of Tfo's."

"What are you here for." Chaos asked warily.

"Me? I'm here to help the Earthlings against your grandchildren. I'm here to help them against the Second Titan War and to help them against the battle against Gaea and finally I'm here to ensure that this planet does not fall when the Ancients or Slayers come to gain a new planet to live on."

"Who are the Slayers and Ancients?" Chaos asked confused.

"The Slayers are immortal beings who are basically the counters to the Ancients." Seeing Chaos was still confused Xereath went on, "Ancients are beings who wielded the elements to their control and overthrew the Sentinels who had previously overthrew the Guardians." Seeing as Chaos was still confused Xereath said, "Ancients and Slayers are basically the equivalent of the Olympian gods. Sentinels are the equivalent to the Titans and Guardians are equivalent to the Primordials." Finally Chaos understood.

"So why do we need you?" he asked carefully.

"You need me because the demigods have no chance against Kronos or Gaea without my help, you will also need my help because an Ancient has the same level of power as a Primordial, the Olympians would stand no chance against them." Xereath said calmly as though explaining to a mere five year old.

"If they are as strong as the Primordials …"

"Yes Chaos they may not be as strong as you one on one but as a two they will be more then a match for you. Also the Sentinels are definitely stronger then you and so are the Guardians."

"If they are as strong as you say," Chaos mused, "who is the Sentry there?"

Xereath laughed and smiled before saying, "Why Chaos no one else besides Order."


	3. Chapter 2 - Camp Half Blood

**Chapter 2**

**Camp Half Blood**

Chaos's eyes widen, "Ord-Order?" he/she managed to sputter.

"Yes Order and even then he isn't the strongest out there and there are much much more powerful beings then these of Brillian."

Chaos shook his head, trying to think. _Can we trust this man? I guess so if Xel Naga gave him all this power there must be a reason for it._ "Very well Xereath I will place you on the Earth and you shall go to Camp Half Blood to help with the prophecies." Chaos said as though he/she was in control.

Xereath laughed again, fine let he/she think she was, "Very well Chaos do not bother about claiming me though, I will make sure I create my own claim from Xel Naga." And with that he teleported to Earth ready to start the journey.

Xereath appeared, he had time travelled backwards; he was in a black cloak that covered his face till nothing could be seen but his mouth. In front of him a giant snake poised to attack standing defiantly against this snake was Apollo, the sun god, trying to fend of the giant snake with his last arrow, while Artemis and Rhea were lying on the ground. Xereath opened his eyes and immediately his powers flared, his eyes going pure black an energy field crackled around him black tendrils of energy whipped around him destroying everything in a hundred meter diameter. He flicked his wrist and his gauntlet appeared, the green psionic blade appearing and immediately drawing its attention. Those cold calculating eyes immediately snapped towards him. He jumped at the last possible second dodging the snakehead as it crashed into the ground creating a crater. Xereath then rolled as he landed, the snake's tail missing him entirely, slashing upwards and cutting off the tail of the snake and it dissolved into a green mist, which flowed into him. The snake hissed in pain and turned around its mouth opening and suddenly it stopped. Xereath had his hand pointed at him in a fist; slowly Xereath started walking towards the snake smiling when he caught Apollo staring at him in awe, and he touched the snake with the tip of his psionic blade. Immediately the snake turned into a green mist, which flowed into his body. Power surged through ever atom of his body and he walked away teleporting himself two thousand years into the future.

_There_, Xereath thought as he saw Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon running to Camp Half Blood with Grover a Satyr right behind him. He continued to watch as a Minotaur burst from the tree line and grabbed the last mortal, _ahh that must be Sally Jackson, ohh ouch,_ Xereath thought as the Minotaur grabbed Percy's mom and teleported her to the underworld and smashed Grover into a tree sending him unconscious. He continued to watch as Percy cut off the Minotaur's horn and killed it with its own horn, he then continued to drag Grover into the camp before passing out. Xereath smiled and he walked forward feeling the pressure of a force field fighting against him before he walked through and slumped down next to them feigning unconsciousness.

Xereath heard voices talk and he perked his ears to hear them.

"Quick grab them to the infirmary tent before any other monsters attack." A deep, yet kind voice, said.

"Yes Chiron." Another voice said.

Xereath felt himself being lifted up and moving, he made sure he was limp pretending to be unconscious, suddenly they stopped and he felt himself being lowered unto a soft bed, and he let himself fall asleep.

He opened his eyes but instead of finding a tent, he found himself floating in the Void. _Where am I?_

_You are with us young one._ Xereath's head snapped around at hearing a telepathic speech and immediately he froze. The three Fates were right there.

_Why am I here?_ Xereath asked in his mind.

_Because we are here to warn you that you must not interfere with Percy._ The three Fates said into his mind in unison.

_I must, I am sorry but I must I have been sent by Xel Naga himself. _ Xereath said bowing his head.

_We do not care for your Tfo's this is Earth and you must ahead to our will._ All three said glowing with power.

_Then I'm sorry,_ Xereath said,_ but you must be removed._ With that he moved forward so fast in the plane that even the Fates couldn't stop him before he killed one of the Fates and absorbed her essence. _Must I say more?_

_HOW DARE YOU!_ The remaining two Fates screeched, _"YOU WILL PAY WITH BLOOD"_ before they dissipated, and he woke up to see a centaur looking shaking him. The Centaur had a kind face with hazel brown eyes and a lean body, which stopped at his waste to turn into a horse body. It was brown in color and his tail seems to like swishing around a lot.

"Where am I?" Xereath asked, and the Centaur chuckled.

"His first question after screaming and moaning and shouting for the last thirty minutes, _where am I?_"

"Well I think that question is a legit one considering where I am." Xereath said grinning liking the Centaur already.

"You are at Camp Half Blood, and my name is Chiron the Camp Director." Chiron said smiling, "Come let me show you around."

As Xereath stood up he took a look around inside the infirmary tent. It wasn't much, just a few beds lying next to each other with a dim lighting from the sun outside and a few people lying here and there sleeping peacefully. He took a step out and immediately froze; the sight before him was amazing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Chiron said smiling again with pride at such a place.

"It is." Was all Xereath could say.

"Over there," Chiron said pointing to a bunch of cabins in an omega shape, "are the cabins where you will be staying. Next to them is the Big House." He said again pointing to a two-story house, "And that is the Dining Pavilion, then over there again is the Arena, Archery range and the obstacle course. Finally there is the lake next to Poseidon's cabin you can canoe there, swim there or just sit on the beach. Ever Friday we play Capture the Flag but you will learn more about that later. We also have our Campfires every night at 9pm right after dinner. That's it" again Chiron grinned with pride at being able to lead such a place.

"It is truly amazing." Xereath said.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" Chiron asked turning to look at him.

Smirking Xereath stated a simple, "No." And he created a Xel Naga symbol above his head.

Chiron's eyes widen, "N-No, -i-it ca-can't b-be."

Xereath smiled and asked with an innocent face, "What does my symbol mean?" Chiron just stared at him in shock and fear evident on his face. He whistled and fourteen flashes of light appeared. As the light dissipated there stood fourteen Olympians.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Zeus boomed.

Xereath merely smiled and snapped his fingers and a black cloak surrounded him, his golden gauntlet appearing out of nowhere.

"YOU!" Artemis and Apollo shouted.

Xereath smiled sadly, "Yes it is me, Artemis. It has been a long time Apollo."

"Wait you two know this boy?" Poseidon asked.

"Two thousand years ago a giant snake attacked us, Rhea and myself were already beaten with Apollo on his last arrow, before I fell unconscious I saw this man here in the exact same black cloak and with that gauntlet as well on his arm, taunting the monster." Artemis said her eyes wide in shock.  
"And he destroyed the snake. He didn't send it to Tartarus or make it fade. He destroyed it entirely and absorbed it." Apollo said his face identical to Artemis, "Who are you?" Apollo whispered, afraid.

Xereath smiled again, "I am Xerath son of Xel Naga, Tfo of Destruction and Chaos and also legacy of all the Tfo's, and I have come to help you with the up coming war."


	4. Chapter 3 -The Traitor

**Chapter 3**

**The Traitor**

"Help us? Help us for what?" Zeus demanded.

Xerath merely grinned and spoke in Nair the Tfo's language, "That's for me to know –"

"And for you to find out." Artemis finished shocked at speaking Nair.

Xerath grinned widen, "Looks like your memory hasn't completely faded."

"What do you mean memories?" Hera asked.

Xereath turned to her and bowed, "Lady Hera what I know about Artemis are things that are not to be discussed here nor is it for your ears unless she says so."

Zeus's master bolt appeared in his hand and he struck the ground creating a mini crater where it struck, "You will tell us what you know."

"I will tell you nothing Lord Zeus." Xereath said his eyes now wary of what Zeus would do.

"You dare defy the King of gods?" he bellowed.

"Yes I dare."

"Then you will die mortal!" Zeus shouted as he shot a lightning bolt towards this man.

Xereath merely activated his gauntlet and absorbed the lightning blast, leaving all twelve Olympians shocked, "Is that all? Don't anger me Lord Zeus for you have no idea of my power."

"DIE MORTAL!" Zeus shouted as the clouds swirled together and five lightning arches came to him. All the Olympians stared in shock as all five arches came at him and exploded. As the dust cleared their eyes widen even more there stood Xereath looking around as though nothing had happened, "Wh-wh-what h-h-how?"

Xereath looked at him, "Was that your best?" Zeus just looked at him disbelief written all over his face, "If that was, this world is doomed. What have nothing to say?" Xereath asked seeing the shock faces of the Olympians.

"H-h-how did you survive 5 strongest blast of lightning Zeus could summon?" Athena asked shocked but also curious.

"Ahh, leave it to Athena to ask the question eh?" Xereath said smirking, "If you want to know I want to be in a place entirely secluded."

"Fine." Athena said snapping her fingers and teleporting them to the throne room on Olympus.

Xereath took in the view and was amazed at its beauty. Sure the Olympians weren't the most powerful beings but they sure knew how to build things. The entire room was marble white with a circular opening on the top, the night sky shining through it. He looked down to see the thrones, there were twelve thrones each with their own special design and features for the respected god. Poseidon had a ring at the side of his throne to hold his trident while Athena had a button on her throne that allowed a section to come off and offer books. Soon all the Olympians were at their normal height and sitting on their respective thrones.

"Now Xereath tell us, who are you and how did you survive?" Athena demanded, though cautious at the same time.

"Answering the simple question first I simply absorbed each arch of lightning fairy simple really. As for who I am? I am Xereath descendent of the people that you do not know of. I am the last remaining legacy of beings before Chaos."

"That's impossible!" Zeus said, "There was nothing before Chaos and he has faded."

Xereath laughed, "It is possible I am the legacy of the Tfo's and no Chaos has not faded but merely just stop intervening with you Olympians."

"How do you know all this?" Hera asked.

"Because I have talked with Chaos." Xereath stated simply.

"Can you give us evidence?" Athena asked again.

"Very well." Xereath said, he snapped his fingers and a giant portal appeared the darkness from the portal seem to suck every single beam of light from the room turning everything gloomy. Suddenly a being stepped out from the portal planets, stars and solar systems seem to fly around its body suddenly what shocked everyone was a galaxy flew amongst those images, all there was silence, "Well you wanted proof didn't you Athena? Here is your proof."

Immediately everyone in the room bowed down, besides Xereath, "Yes I am Chaos the Creator of this galaxy may I now know why I was called."

"Because I called you." Xereath stated simply, "They wanted proof."

Chaos sighed and turned to look at each of them, "Yes I have not faded, yes I am real and yes Lady Athena I am Chaos. Heed my warning Olympians do not anger Xereath, he isn't the Tfo's legacy for no reason."

"Wait!" Athena shouted before Chaos stepped back into the portal, "Who are the Tfo's?"

Chaos turned around and dissipated the portal allowing light to flow back into the room, "I am not the beginning of the universe Olympians. I never was, you just assumed this from my power. I am nothing more then a mere servant to those who came before. They are the First Ones they are the Tfo's."

"There are more powerful beings then you?" Hermes asked his eyes popping out of his head.

"Oh, yes." Chaos laughed, "Much more powerful."

"So the Tfo's are who…?" Athena continued asking, a notebook in her hand.

"They are our masters." Chaos replied smiling at her thirst for knowledge.

"Our? Wait you mean there are more of you?" Athena asked again her hands scribbling things onto her notebook.

"Oh yes there are many beings like me, no they are not me Lord Apollo." Chaos said knowing what he was about to say; "They are beings that have more or equivalent power to me to control a galaxy."

"So did you and these other beings create galaxy?" Athena asked.

"Sometimes yes and other times no."

"Who is the strongest between all of you? And was there ever a galactic war?"

Chaos smiled at such a question, "To be honest no one knows who is the strongest out of all of us and yes there was a galactic war but that was stopped when three of us Sentries came together."

"How does Xereath fit into this?" Hestia asked.

"That is for his mind to know-" Chaos said in Nair.

"And you ears to find out." Artemis said baffled again that she could speak Nair or even know what Chaos was going to say.

"Interesting." Chaos mused, "Well I must leave now, till next time Olympians." A portal then appeared like the last, light being sucked out of every corner, and with that Chaos stepped through and it was gone, light coming back into the room.

"Do you believe me now?" Xereath asked simply.

"Yes." All twelve Olympians stated.

"Good," Xereath then grinned an evil grin, "all twelve of you attack me I want to see how strong you all are. Do not bother with weapons unless you must, I want to be attacked by power."

All the Olympians looked at him in shock, "A-a-are you sure?"

Xereath grinned, "Don't worry I wont absorb it but merely fight back. Oh come on hurry up already." He demanded when they didn't move, "Or are you all too weak? Too weak to fight me?" he continued to taunt.

When he said that Ares roared, shrunk down to human size and charged at him his broad sword drawn dragging it on the floor and making sparks fly, moving at a speed not thought possible for him. He swung diagonally up hoping to catch Xerath off guard but he merely leant backwards and the blade passed in front of his face, Ares then swung the blade back straight down but Xereath merely stepped to the side again. He then spun on his legs bringing around his legs and smashing it into the face of Ares sending him smashing into a column and destroying it entirely, "HOW DARE YOU COME IN LIKE THAT AND ATTACK US! OLYMPIANS ATTACK!" Zeus bellowed. Athena, Hera, Demeter Aprophite, Hermes, Hephaestus and Poseidon immediately attacked Zeus standing behind them his master bolt in hand. Artemis, Apollo and Hestia just sat in their thrones eyes wide in shock as their brothers and sisters attacked this man. Demeter called the roots and vines to strangle the man but the moment they neared him everything withered and died, he turned to look at her and she flew backwards into her throne, out of the fight. Xereath back flipped Hephaestus flung a Greek fire ball at him, which missed and exploded in Aprophite face taking her out of the fight.

"HAPHAESTUS!" she screamed.

"SORRY!" He yelled back before Xereath thrust a hand out at him and he went flying back into his own throne. Dazed and defeated. Athena and Hera starting let lose charges of energy, Hera calling down curses upon him while Athena let lose strings of grey energy beams. Poseidon came in from the back letting lose a beam of energy at him, Hermes summoned his staff and let lose more energy from his staff and Zeus shot ten arches of lightning at him. Xereath smiled as each one reached him they all dissipated and disappeared.

"W-w-what!" Athena stuttered.

Xereath was laughing and he was laughing hard, "Ahhhh, you guys are hopeless against what is coming against you. Anyway I'm here to-"

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE TO HUMILATE US!" Zeus thundered.

Xereath turned around and boomed back louder, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND SIT DOWN YOU IMCOMPETENT FOOL!" a black aura surrounded him it sucked at light and heat in the room, immediately Zeus shut up and sat down, "Now like I was going to say before this man," Xerath waved his hand at Zeus, "interrupted us. I was going to say that Perseus Jackson the Son of Poseidon is the child of this Great Prophecy. I will help him along the way, no not kill everything, no but just merely help him. If you have nothing more to say then I will be on my way." Xerath started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped right next to Artemis, "You are special, very very special." He snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

Line break

The next ten days passed relatively passive for Xereath, he was walking along the forest tree line thinking back what he had done two days ago.

_Flashback _

_"OI YOU! NEWBIE!" a voice shouted._

_Xereath turned around wondering, bewildered who was calling him, to see a boy with ash blond hair, an acute face and blue eyes, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Luke son of Hermes and cabin leader. Who are you?" he said his chest puffing out a little._

_"Xereath."_

_"That's it? Tell me who your godly parent is!" he demanded._

_"That's on a basis for me to know and you to find out." Xereath stated calmly turning his back on the boy._

_"Why you –" he screamed as Xereath heard the zing of metal against leather._

_Xereath spun and activated his gauntlet the green blade stopping Luke's Celestial Bronze sword, "Are you sure you want to try that boy?"_

_"I'm the best swordsman this camp has seen in the last 300 hundred years!" he snarled his face looked green from the gauntlets blade._

_"That means nothing for me." Xereath said simply as he pushed away the blade, spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face sending Luke flying into a cabin, "If you want to fight me meet me at the Arena two days from now and we will duel." Xereath shouted to him as he walked away, not turning back once._

_End of flashback_

Xereath sat down on a log dozing of in the warm sun as he remembered what had happened when Luke finally arrived at the Arena two days later.

_Flashback_

_The crowd buzzed with excitement as Xereath waited in the middle of the Arena his gold gauntlet standing out against his black cloak, which covered his whole body. Finally Luke arrived._

_"Are you ready to be destroyed?" Luke taunted._

_"Stop talking and let me see your blade."_

_"Oh you will see my blade all right, my blade when it goes through YOU!" Luke laughed._

_"Whatever, if you have done talking I think I'll attack." Xereath said as he activated his gauntlet, Luke's eyes widen as he realized what was happening, he had never fought against someone using a gauntlet; in fact he had never seen one before, this was his first time seeing one, "Why Luke having second thoughts?"_

_"No." he sneered, "I'm going to hand your ass over to you, just you wait."_

_"Cool story, now how about you stop talking and attack? Or are you too weak?"_

_Luke snarled as he dashed forward moving faster then any other camper, but much too slow, much too slow for Xereath. He just side stepped brought his leg down in an arch and slammed Luke into the ground. He then activated his blade and placed it at his neck, "Are we done here? Because this is boring."_

_Luke said nothing as he stared at Xereath with pure hatred, "Get off me!"_

_"Fine." Xereath said deactivating his blade and walking away, suddenly he felt it. A sudden change in the air, the whistle of a blade flying, immediately Xereath ducked down rolled and stood up in time to see Luke falling face first into where he had been a few seconds ago, "Oh you want round two? Okay." Luke snarled, though this time it seemed more primal then anything. His sword was a blur he hacked, slashed and stabbed but nothing got past Xereath's defense. Suddenly the tables turned Xereath disarmed Luke in one move and had his gauntlet pressed up against his neck, "Are you done yet?" _

_Luke roared and suddenly a grey aura surrounded him, "HOW DARE YOU!"_

_Xereath just looked at him smugly, "Oh interesting, mind telling me where you got this grey aura of time from?" Luke raised his hands, his eyes turning gold, and unleashed a blast; Xereath just touched it, turning into a green mist, "Nice try host of Kronos."_

_A gasp could be heard throughout the arena, and whispers amongst them, "Yes I have joined Kronos because the Olympians have forsaken us. They are never here for us. Tell me out of all of you how many times have the gods helped you?" Luke said with a sneer, "Come join me my brothers and we will bring about an age of golden peace where everyone lives equal. NO MORE WILL WE BE LEFT ALONE ON THE STREETS NO WE WILL CHANGE THIS WORLD FOR THE BETTER!" Luke screamed, and amazingly enough a quarter of the campers ran forwards to him, just as twelve flashes of light appeared._

_"HOW DARE YOU SON OF HERMES!" Zeus bellowed as he readied his lightning bolt._

_"Wait father!" Hermes shouted, "Why Luke?" he asked tears starting to form._

_"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Luke screamed at him, "YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH HER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED YOU? HOW MANY TIMES I PLEADED? NO! DON'T TALK TO ME!"_

_"SILENCE!" Hermes shouted back, "IF YOU DO NOT TREAT ME LIKE A FATHER THEN RESPECT ME AS A GOD!"_

_Poseidon placed a hand on Hermes shoulder, "Why Luke?" Poseidon said as Hermes turned away anger and shock on his face, but unknown to all tears streamed down._

_"Why you ask Poseidon? Why? Because this pathetic excuse of a father was never there for me. Never ONCE DID ANY OF YOU HELP ANY OF US!" Luke screamed at Poseidon._

_"I'd watch your mouth boy." Ares said._

_"Or what? You'll kill me? HA! Good luck with that you naïve fool!" Luke taunted at Ares._

_"Why you –"_

_"ENOUGH!" Hera shouted._

_"I've had enough." Luke scorned, "I'm out of here.", he raised his hand to touch a golden bracelet upon his left arm._

_"WAIT! LUKE!" a girl, around 12, shouted, blond hair flying in the wind and grey eyes that seem to calculate everything, "What's going on?" she asked._

_Luke smiled sadly, "Annabeth will you come with me?" he said looking into those grey eyes._

_"Yes." She said without any hesitation._

_"NO! Annabeth stop and think, he has joined Kronos!" Athena her mother shouted._

_"But I agree with him, mother." She said scorn filling her voice, "You all so called 'gods' left us for dead I've had enough of you people, I'm pretty sure if Thalia was here she would join us as well."_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" Zeus bellowed._

_"OR WHAT? YOU'LL KILL US TOO?" Luke screamed at him, "YOU LET HER DIE, YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER!"_

_"Are you a fool boy?" Artemis sneered, "The Ancient –"_

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE BLOODY LAWS! YOU CAN BREAK THEM ANY TIME TO SAVE US! I've had enough, Annabeth will you come with me?"_

_"Of course Luke." Her mouth turning into a smile full of love._

_"Good bye Olympians, I will be back." And with that he touched his silver bracelet and disappeared in a golden flash._

_End of Flashback._


	5. Chapter 4 - Betrayed, Disowned and Renew

**Chapter 4**

**Betrayed, Disowned and Renewed**

5 years since Percy retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt.

5 years since Percy returned Poseidon's trident.

5 years since Percy returned the stolen Helm of Darkness to Hades.

4 years since Percy found the Golden Fleece and revive Thalia on accident, daughter of Zeus.

3 years since Percy saved Artemis and placed Atlas back into the sky.

3 years since Percy found the twins of Hades.

2 years since Percy manage to crumble the Labyrinth and destroyed a large portion of Kronos's army.

1 year since Percy defeated Kronos in the throne room of Olympus.

1 year since Percy killed Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and also killing Luke, son of Hermes.

1 year since Percy turned down immortality and returned the throne of Hades.

6 months since Poseidon announced his hidden son, Drake.

5 months since Drake took over the camp.

4 months since Drake turned everyone against Percy.

3 months since Drake killed Percy's parents.

3 months since Poseidon and the Olympians banished, and disowned, Percy for nearly killing Drake, the reason being? Elise, his "girlfriend" cheating on him with Drake.

3 months since Percy became Xereath's apprentice.

_Flashback_

_Percy had been running to the beach, hoping to find his girlfriend Elise, daughter of Hades; a ring in his hand. It was obsidian black with an emerald jewel on the top and one the sides written in gold it said "Yours Fishman Forever". He stopped. There right in front of him sat Elise in the arms of another. There she sat on the beach kissing his half brother._

_"YOU!" Percy screamed water exploding and dragging Drake into the land of the unconscious._

_"STOP!" Elise screeched at Percy._

_"Elise?" he whispered, his voice cracking._

_"Percy!" Elise exclaimed, her eyes widening, "It's no –"  
"Not what?" Percy asked in silent fury._

_"Percy, I'm sorry I don't love you, I never did." Elise said standing up trying to look defiant._

_"Why … why?"_

_She shrugged, "Because I want a boyfriend to look cool. I mean everyone had one so why not have one myself? And come on, I mean look at Drake. The new hero." She said as Drake reached up and kissed her._

_"So you played me?" Percy asked disbelief obvious in his face._

_"Yes, wow you really are stupid do I need to repeat it to you?" Elise mocked._

_Percy took our the ring from his pocket and showed it to her, "I was going to propose to you." He whispered, "But after seeing this, I severe all ties I ever had to you." Percy said as he threw it up into the sky, uncapped Riptide and slashed the ring in half._

_"Meh," Elise shrugged, "I don't really care."_

_Percy raised his hands and water came down, "Would you care if I hurt Drake?"_

_"You wouldn't dare!" she said calling bluff._

_"Oh really? Then watch this!" Percy's hand came down and waves from the sea crashed into Drake knocking him out and smashing Elise into the rocks. Immediately 13 lights flashed into the beach._

_"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Hades yelled, pointing to his now unconscious daughter, "Did you just try to kill MY DAUGHTER?"_

_"AND DID YOU JUST TRY TO KILL YOUR OWN HALF BROTHER?" Poseidon demanded._

_"No –"_

_"DO NOT TALK CHILD!" Zeus boomed._

_"THEN WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME QUESTIONS?" Percy yelled back._

_"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" Zeus thundered back._

_"HOW? BECAUSE MY MOTHER AND SOON-TO-BE-STEP-FATHER IS DEAD ALONG WITH MY SOON TO BE YOUNGER SIBLING. WHY? BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID SON OF YOURS!" Percy screamed back at Poseidon, shocking him._

_"Sally – Sally is dead?"_

_"YES YOU FOOL! YOUR SO CALLED FAVOURED SON HERE KILLED HER!" Percy screamed again, "My mother – my one and only mother."_

_"HE LIES!" Drake said, now awake._

_"What do you mean boy?" Hades asked._

_"I mean Lord Hades that Percy here attacked us for no reason. He killed his own mother and father and the child." Drake said his face having a mask of grimness but his eyes sparkling with victory._

_"WHAT!" Poseidon raged, "YOU KILLED SALLY AND BLAME IT ON DRAKE?"_

_"What? NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" Percy shouted back at him._

_"SILENCE CHILD!" Poseidon said, "For killing Sally and her family I banish you from Camp Half Blood and disown you from myself. You are now no longer Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, you are now Percy Jackson the Banished one." When he finally finished talking a beam of plasma came from Poseidon's trident and slammed into Percy, stripping him of all his waterpower's, ability to talk to horses and earth shaker abilities. His eyes lost their sea-green colour and turned a brownish mud like colour._

_"Wow, you people are sad." A voice said, everyone's head whipped around to the source of this voice. Their eyes rested on Xereath and immediately Drake tried to run away only to be stopped by a flick of Xereath's wrist, "Percy I offer you this. Would you rather me tell them the truth, or would you become my apprentice?"_

_"Can you do both?" Percy asked, his voice quiet._

_"Very well." Xereath said turning to look at the 13 Olympians, "Percy is not guilty, Drake is. He went to Sally Jackson's house and killed both her, Paul and along with them Percy's new sibling. I only found out when I entered to ask her for her blessing so that Percy could become my apprentice. However when I opened the door, I saw this boy," Percy said pointing at Drake, "taking out a sword made out of mortal steel from the heart of Sally Jackson, though he did have quite a gash on his side."_

_"YOU LIE!" Drake yelled._

_"Apollo do I lie?" Xereath asked simply._

_Apollo's face scrunched up when suddenly Drake shouted an incarnation known only to the Primordial's. Drake shouted the rune of Convincement, quickly Xereath shielded Percy and himself, "He lie's doesn't he Apollo?" Drake asked._

_"Indeed … I think." Apollo said his eyes glazed over._

_Drake grinned, "Get out of here liar." Xereath looked at him and instantly he cringed, "OLYMPIANS HE IS ABOUT TO ATTACK US, HE WANTS YOUR POWER!"_

_"WHAT!" they all roared and charged at Xereath._

_Drake was grinning, "You cannot win, fool. No one can stand against thirteen Olympians."_

_"Foolish and naïve child. Very well let me show you power." Xereath said, he flicked his right hand and instantly all thirteen Olympians were blown back most of their powers drained from them, "Sigh you are all fools. Don't worry Drake I'll leave you for Percy. Now Percy, will you become my apprentice?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, now say after me, I Percy Jackson, disowned son of Poseidon now revoke all ties I have had to the Greek Pantheon of gods and become the apprentice of Xereath, legacy of the Tfo's." Xereath stated._

_"I Percy Jackson, disowned son of Poseidon now revoke all ties I have had to the Greek Pantheon of gods and become the apprentice of Xereath, legacy of the Tfo's."_

_" Percy repeated and green runes appeared around him._

_"Then by the power in me you are now my apprentice. Rise Percy Jackson, Apprentice of Xereath."_

_End of Flashback_

Line break

10 years later

Percy was sweating like a horse even after 10 years of training with Xereath he still couldn't get use to the amount of stress and work he was put through. He panted. "Again." Xereath's voice boomed across the training ground. Percy sighed and begun to work again.

One millennium later

"Percy." Xereath spoke.

"Master." He bowed.

"Oh stop with the bowing already you know I don't like it, and stop calling me master just call me Xereath. Shesh."

Percy laughed, "Very well mas – Xereath" he said quickly after getting a glare from him.

"Good, now anyway the reason why I call you here is because we need to go find a Tfo artifact."

"What for Xereath?" Percy asked, puzzled.

"You have trained well this last millennium and now I believe its time for you to extend your waterpower's that I gave back to you. I think its time for you to learn how to drain power."

"How?" Percy wondered.

Xereath snapped his fingers, "I want you to go and bring back to me the Tfo artifact of Water. Go and get back here by the end of this month."

"Yes Xereath." Percy said as he jumped through the portal.

Xereath sighed, _Time to talk to those ignorant Olympians and get them to join with the other gods._


	6. Chapter 5 - Tfo Water Artifact

**Chapter 5**

**Tfo Water Artifact**

The moment Percy stepped through the portal and heard it snap shut, he felt power course through him like never before. Not even when he was in water. Suddenly a screen appeared in front of him,

Planet: T'landars

Type: Water

Land percentage: 5%

Water percentage: 95%

Mission goal: Retrieve the Tfo Water artifact

Deadline: End of this month

A sudden bright flashed occurred and Percy was know in a black cloak, underneath this he had a visor and armor which was all black. He takes a look around, the air is humid; tree's towered over him like Titans he had fought, their shadows covering him in darkness. He could hear some sort of chirping, from what he had no idea. All he knew was that he was on an alien world whose monsters would make the Primordials tremble. A bush rustled startling Percy as he drew out a new and improved Riptide. Once 1 meter of Celestial Bronze now 1 meter of pure Psionic metal, this gave Percy's sword the ability to absorb the full potential energy of anything, and if the blow was fatal, absorb their very essence. Suddenly an animal pounced out of the bush, its black fur blending in with the background and its golden eyes stood out from the shadows. It looked like a giant puma, the size of a small car; its claws were as big as kitchen knives and hummed gold. Percy brought his sword up and impaled the animal just as it reached him, immediately he felt more power coming into him. He grinned this was going to be easy.

Line Break

**Olympus**

The Olympian throne room was once again in turmoil as usual, Apollo and Artemis fighting over who was older, Aprophite ignoring everyone, Hephaestus building something in his hands, Demeter eating cereal, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon fighting over who was stronger, Hermes on his phone flashing in and out as the messenger, Hera and Hestia talking about how troublesome this family was, Ares grinning happily as he watched a war unfold and finally Chaos sitting in the corner of the room getting madder and madder with each passing second. Suddenly a snap could be heard as light and heat from the room was sucked into the center. A black hole formed and a man cloaked in black came forth his golden blade gauntlet on his right arm. Everyone was looking at this man.

"Xereath?" Artemis asked.

Sighing Xereath said, "Yes it is me."

"Why are you here?" Zeud demanded.

"I am here because it is time for you to join up with other Pantheons." Xereath stated simply as though talking to a two year old.

"That's not possible! All the others faded!" Athena exclaimed.

Xereath barked a laugh, "Why don't we ask Chaos over there?"

Everyone turned to look at Chaos, sighing he said, "Yes I've felt a disturbance in the Void."

"What disturbance does this mean?" Zeus asked.

"It means that the gods who have faded are returning, the Norse gods, the Egyptian gods, Celtic gods, Indian gods and many more." Chaos stated, slumping in his seat slightly.

"Wh-what is happening?" Poseidon asked.

"I brought them back." Xereath stated calmly.

"WHAT! WHY?" Chaos boomed, all the Olympians pressed into the seat from the power of Chaos, while Xereath merely stood there unfazed.

"We need them."

"And why do we need them?" Hera asked.

"Why?" Xereath asked, then face palmed, "Right I haven't told yet."

"Told us what?" Hades asked.

"A time is coming soon where a race of Immortals will land on Earth and try to over take it. They are called the Ancients. Beings as powerful as the Primordials and two in the council can take down Chaos in a mere few seconds."

"YES WAR! FINALLY!" Ares shouted speaking for the first time in this meeting.

"We are doomed." Athena groaned.

"Which is why I have released the other faded Pantheons, you will need them."

"But if they are as powerful as you say we stand no chance against them." Artemis stated pointing out something she felt needed to be pointed out.

Xereath laughed, "Indeed which is why my Apprentice will come along with me."

"Who is your apprentice?" Poseidon asked.

Xereath ended up laughing even harder, "Wow, you have already forgotten him."

The Olympians glared at him, "WHO IS YOUR APPRENTICE!" they all demanded.

"That's for me to know –" Xereath said in Nair.

"And for you to find out." Artemis finished in Niar, confused again.

"Oh and I must mention before I forget again, my apprentice will absorb the essence of some Titans and Primordials to make himself stronger."

"WHAT! HE WILL NOT KILL MY CHILDREN OR GRANDCHILDREN!" Chaos shouted.

"Or what? Huh? What you going to do against me? It is needed that some of them die for their deeds, this way they are actually doing a good after they die."

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY CHILDREN!" Chaos shouted at Xereath.

"Explosion." Xereath said, suddenly a miniature supernova happened right in front of Chaos and it blew him back into the walls of Olympus, "Shut up and sit down Sentry, you WILL listen to my orders DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes sir." Chaos grumbled.

"Good, now why don't we watch my Apprentice on his mission hmm?" Xereath asked as he flicked his wrist and a screen like an Iris Message appeared.

Line Break

**T'landars – Percy**

Percy was swimming; the water on this planet was cleaned and unpolluted. He looked around the sparkle from the morning sky cut through the water in beams illuminating the shallow seabed. He continued swimming enjoying the feel of unpolluted water, enjoying the sight of watching fish's swim and seaweed sway. He was at peace for the first time in a millennium.

Percy continued swimming talking to the occasional fish however after a while everything went silent, and light stopped coming through. He quickly swam to the top, wondering what was it that had cut of the light. Silently his head broke the surface ripples of water spreading out around him but most strangely of all the sun still shone in the sky; it was high noon. He looked back down and immediately felt his heart beating faster and faster, there underneath him he could see the head of a monster whose jaws could swallow titanic itself in one bite. Its teeth could be seen, they were the size of icebergs; Percy swallowed and quietly slipped back into the water, swimming away from the monster whose eyes were still shut in slumber.

Suddenly those eyes opened a roar so loud Percy could've sword the Olympians would've heard it. The monster surged forward its head exploded above the water and it still kept going. Percy immediately used his visor to give him detail on this gigantic monster.

Name: Navir Adunanar

Danger Level on Planet: 2/10

Size: 3-5 miles in length

Weakness: Head – Body plating is extremely tough

Power level: High – Recommended to absorb

Special Note: Can fly and swim

Special Note: Has extremely tough armor on back and under belly

Percy groaned inwardly, how was he suppose to absorb this monster. It was huge. Quickly Percy commanded water to rise up and grabbed it. He could feel the monster fighting against his will it was draining him quickly; he had to act fast, propelling himself into the sky Percy activated his Riptide and threw it at this monster. The blade connected into the monster sinking till even the hilt could no longer been seen, slowly the monster stopped squirming and finally it was still. Percy let out a breath he had been holding when suddenly the monster exploded, it was by far more powerful then anything he had ever felt before and he was blown down onto the seabed. Blackness consumed him.

**Olympus**

The thirteen Olympians, and Chaos, were stunned at the size and power of such a creature.

"Wh-what was that?" Poseidon asked, if he ever crossed such a monstrosity he knew he would be doomed.

"That?" Xereath asked looking at the thirteen Olympians, and Chaos, "Was a Navir Adunanar, it has the ability to fly and breathe under water, its back and under belly are covered in scales so thick that only a supernova can destroy them, they are 3-5 miles in length on average and out of that planet, their danger level is only 2."

"2 out of what?" Athena asked.

"Why 2 out of 10 of course." Xereath stated simply, "On Earth though that's a different matter."

"How dangerous would it be on Earth?" Artemis asked wondering what would it be like to hunt such a beast.

"On this planet? 100 out of 10." Xereath said, "And if Typhoon were to fight this thing?" Xereath shrugged, "Typhoon wouldn't stand a chance, it's like saying an ant could fight a tank."

"If it can beat Typhoon so easily –"

"Yes Athena, you all together along with every single other god who has faded still wouldn't be able to kill it, and even if you did, do you see that explosion? It could easily make every single one of you die. No not fade. Die." Xereath said.

"We cannot die!" Ares yelled at him.

"Yes you can, do you want me to demonstrate on you Ares?" Xereath asked coolly.

"Bring it punk. I'm going to enjoy smashing your head to pulp." Ares said as he changed into his true form and sprinting at Xereath.

"You really are an annoying one. Fine I'll kill you." Xereath said as he turned around and stared at Ares.

Suddenly he stopped he couldn't move, twin circles of light caged him. One on top and one on the bottom, "WHAT IS THIS!" Ares cried out, "LET ME DOWN AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Die." Xereath said simply.

"GAHHH – ARGHHH – NO STOP PLEASE – NO STOP!" Ares begged in between screams as Xereath killed him, suddenly there was a shattering noise and Ares was no longer there.

"WHERE DID YOU SEND MY SON!" Zeus demanded.

"No where. He is dead. Simple."

"That's not possible gods can't die!" Hades said.

"Yes they can, and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about don't your Hades and Athena?"

"No we don't." they both said in unison.

"Oh really? Then explain to me the Scroll of Death, which Athena found in the Olympian Library."  
"How did you know?" Athena asked shocked at his knowledge.

"I'm not the legacy of the Tfo for nothing." Xereath said as though it was common knowledge, "I also know that to cast this spell you need to use the very essence of a god themselves. The more powerful the god the higher the chances are of that god dying."

"Impossible no one knew this besides me." Hades exclaimed.

"Wait you knew about this brother?" Zeus asked instantly afraid his throne was about to be taken away.

"Yes though I did not use on you_ brother_ seeing how much faith you have in me." Hades sneered at his brother's thoughts.

"If that _thing_ was so powerful how could your apprentice kill it in one blow?" Hermes asked.

"That is because he is my apprentice." Xereath said his face blank, "I have enchanted his sword so that it is like my blade gauntlet here. Not only will that sword return to him but it is also made of Psionic metal. A metal that can absorb the very power and essence everything it kills. For example if Zeus here," Xereath said waving his hand in a dramatic way, "were to throw a lightning bolt at my Apprentice, he would be able to absorb it and transfer it into whatever energy he needs, if he was of the Earth then the lightning would be changed into energy of the Earth. Do you get it now? Also Hephaestus I would recommend not trying to build a Psionic blade as not only is this technology beyond you but if done wrong it will kill the maker."

"How?" Hephaestus asked curious.

"A Psionic blade is made from the very mind, or Psi, of a being, the stronger the mind the more powerful the blade. However if this being does not have enough will power nor is he strong enough to even do it in the first place, it would cause the brain to rupture. Sure this won't kill you but it will take eons to reform and it is a very painful way for you to deform in the first place." Xereath said pointedly, "And I can assure you that your mind isn't strong enough and wouldn't be strong enough after eons. Now shall we continue watching?" Xereath asked as he turn to look at the screen.

**T'landars – Percy**

The night was still young; rain clouds gathered above him, releasing their contents from the heavens, lightning flashed in them seeking a way to escape_. Could my day get any worse?_ Percy wondered. He was battered, scarred, tired and was now lying underneath a humanoid monster which had four arms, the two right arms held swords while the left arm held a shield and the top right arm held a spear. Percy had fought like what felt hours against this monster it wielded its blades flawlessly each arm acting in sync with each other causing an impenetrable defense and ungodly offence. He had managed to hurt it gravely but in return he was nearly dead, his left side was bleeding from a slash of this monsters sword, his right arm was basically useless after being stabbed with the spear and finally the monster had broken enough ribs that he was actually coughing blood. Slowly his wounds were healing but it wasn't enough, the rain wasn't enough to heal him. He needed to live, he needed to get that artifact or the Earth was lost. He needed that artifact, and this monster wasn't going to get in the way.

"ENOUGH!" Percy boomed a sea green aura around him, he clenched his fist and immediately the humanoid let a screech so loud that it would've killed any normal human in a hundred meter radius. His eyes glowed more and his body healed, he stood up his hand clenched into a fist pointed at the monster, suddenly its body steamed it screeched again but Percy just clenched his fist harder and the monster exploded. Organs flying, bloody evaporating and flesh dissolving; Percy stood up and continued walking.

**Olympus**

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?" Poseidon asked in awe, shock and disgust.

"He super heated the blood inside the creature, something he can only do when angry." Xereath stated in a easy and simple manner, "Really simple really. Why don't you do that Poseidon? I mean you control water."

"Because it is against the Ancient Laws." He said as he slumped into his throne.

Xereath laughed again, "Well you better learn it fast or Atlantis and Olympus is doomed in the incoming invasion."

Poseidon looked at Zeus his eyes pleading, "Very well. I Zeus King of the gods here by declare Poseidon granted the ability to bend blood and ichor." Poseidon looked at him his eyes sparkled with happiness, "You better not betray me _brother_." Zeus whispered to Poseidon.

"I wouldn't think of doing it _brother_." He replied with the same amount of venom.

"HE'S GOT IT!" Xereath yelled with excitement. All the Olympians turned and looked at the screen. Xereath's Apprentice was holding an artifact, it was cube like with different runes on each side; however each rune glowed sea green and suddenly he faded into nothing.

"Got what? What was that?" Athena asked.

"Why got what he went there for. The Artifact of Water from Tfo's." Xereath said smiling he was proud of Percy, "Now good bye Olympians. I will be back." With that he faded into nothing.


	7. Chapter 6 - Return to Earth

**Chapter 6**

**Return to Earth**

Percy opened his eyes to see himself in the training room of Gaviar, home to Xereath and the new home for himself. He walked to the sliding door and with a hiss he walked past it.

"Percy Jackson please report to the main office." A voice spoke through the announcer.

Sighing he continued walking, people bowed to him as he walked, ignoring them after countless times telling them not to do it, he kept walking to the office, "You called Xereath?" he asked entering the room. Xereath's office was pitch black with two windows everything was literally black so it seemed that he was sitting on nothing.

"Yes."

"Why did you call me?" Percy asked.

"What do you think of your artifact?" Xereath asked not even looking up.

"Um … it's … interesting?" Percy stumbled.

"Do you know what it can do when fused into a being?" Xereath asked again, still not looking up.

"No?" Percy said, wondering where this was going.

"It gives the fused being to drain power from a person from any cut as long as it draws their blood, it gives the person full control of water, it gives the person what people call blood bending and it allows the person to manipulate lava and plasma, neither of those will ever be able to hurt the being again."

"Um … that's … great … so why are you telling me this?" Percy wonder still not sure where this was going.

"Do you want me to fuse this artifact with you?" Xereath questioned finally looking at Percy.

"Um … yeah?"

"Good, I will now fuse you with your artifact." Xereath said as he stood up and casted runes to hold Percy in place, "It will hurt." Xereath stated calmly as he brought the artifact to his chest and blew it into Percy's chest using runes. He screamed as pain exploded in every atom of his body, it was as though his blood became lava and was burning him. He screamed again and the darkness claimed him.

Line break

It had been five days since he had fused with the Tfo artifact, when he first got out Percy was afraid that he would've to learn everything from scratch only to find that along with the power given to him, he gained the knowledge of how to use it. He was now in the training room summoning plasma out of air, ice out of air, water out of air and finally something no one had expected lava out of air. Xereath had gone through his research and studies over and over again and still did not understand how Percy could do that.

Xereath sighed as he watched Percy in the training room; he had no idea how Percy could turn water into lava. It was awe shocking to say the least, _Oh well this only makes him stronger, and he is already quite strong. He could stand up to the Ancient council … heck he could even stand up to a Sentinel currently even maybe a Guardian later on._ Xereath sighed and stood up baffled.

"Percy meet me at the office." Xereath said through the announcer as he teleported back to his office. Xereath sat down on his black chair, the moment he got in the room, when the door was pushed open and Percy walked in.

"So what do you need me here for this time? Another artifact?" Percy asked jokingly.

Xereath grinned, "No one person cannot hold more then one artifact unless they are of the Tassadar, no you are here because I need you to go on a mission."

"What is the mission Xereath?" Percy asked genuinely curious.

"Oh why simple," he said grinning, "it's a really easy one I assure you."

"Out with it already." Percy said.

"Back to Earth you go." Xereath said.

"WHAT! NO!" Percy shouted as soon as Xereath finished talking.

"Yes Percy you need to go Gaea is about to awake, then the other Primordials will attack, then Chaos himself will fight and finally as if that isn't enough the Ancients will come and alone with them after awhile the Slayers." Xereath said looking at Percy in the eyes. He could see anger, fury and hatred there but he could also see the fear for his planet, the love for those he treasured and finally everything was replaced with determination to keep his home planet alive.

"Fine, but you better be there as well." Percy demanded.

"Don't worry, you think I would give up the chance to beat up those _brothers_ of mine?" Xereath said with a sneer, he snapped his fingers and Percy had his cloak on. It was black with sea green outlines while his own cloak was black with void black outline.

"Fine, when do we leave?" Percy asked, his face hidden in the shadows of the cloak.

"Now, thought I will warn you be ready for it." Xereath said as he opened a portal for them to step through.

"Warn me about what?" Percy asked.

"You weren't the only Apprentice." Xereath said simply, "I took in more so that you wouldn't be lonely."

Percy nodded, "Then lets go meet them." and he stepped through the portal into the throne room of Olympus, Xereath sighed before joining him.

_Well it's as grand as ever;_ Percy thought as he stepped out, _I wonder who are the other Apprentices?_ He pondered as Xereath stepped out besides him.

"Well Olympians I'm back soonder then I expected." Xereath said as he flicked of his hood.

"Welcome Xereath." Zeus thundered, "Who is this man you have next to you?"

"This? This man is one of my Elemental Apprentices."

"And who is he? And what is his name?" Poseidon asked, "Does he know anything about Percy –"

"And why would you want to know anything about Perseus Jackson?" the Apprentice snarled, venom coating his voice.

"How dare you talk to a god like that?" boomed Poseidon, "Who do you think you are!"

"Does the disowned son of a certain sea god mean anything to you? Does the betrayed savior of your sorry excused but mean anything to you? DOES THE ONE WHO SAVED THE WORLD MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" the Apprentice screamed at him, "Oh yes father it is I, Perseus Jackson, betrayed savior of Olympus, disowned son of Poseidon, bane of titans, slayer of Kronos and now Elemental Apprentice of Water for Xereath." Percy said as he flipped his hood up, the Olympians in shock of what they are seeing.

"P-P-Percy?" Poseidon stuttered rising out of his seat and shrinking down to size, rushing at his disowned son.

"Get away from me _father_." Percy said stopping him in his tracks, "Why when you need me you suddenly rush to me? And what later after I've helped you will you banish me to the deepest part of Tarturus this time?" he sneered.

Poseidon froze in his tracks unable to move or think, just standing there gaping as he felt a chunk of his heart being ripped out, but he knew Percy was right, he had banished him and disowned him for that retarded son of his Drake. He had thought that Drake could replace Percy, how wrong he was, and he knew it now. But he also knew it was too late now. Poseidon turned his vision blurred with tears that were falling like a waterfall; he grew to his normal height and sat down, slumped in defeat and crushed at what his son thought of him now._ No he is no longer your son you disowned him remember._ Poseidon cringed at this thought as he looked through his misty vision at where hi – at where Percy stood.

"Well, if that is done –"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Zeus thundered.

Xereath sighed; _here we go again_ he thought_,_ "I have been with my master Xereath." Pery said, "I know have more power over water then he ever will. I am immortal Athena if you are wondering why I am still here." They heard Athena's mouth close with a clop as Percy answered what she was going to say.

"Well if we are done with our introductions AND I'm not going to be interrupted again." Xereath said glaring at Zeus, "I shall now summon my other Elemental Apprentices." Suddenly five portals appeared and five people stepped out each one wearing a black cloak, the one who had a gold outline sparked lightning around herself each lightning no longer yellow but blue, the person next to her with white outline had the wind whipping around himself, the one who had grey outline radiated death itself, the one who had a copper colour outline seem to have a metallic aura around her and finally the one who had red outline had a white fire aura around himself, "Introduce yourselves, without the hoods." Xereath said.

The one with the red outline pulled down his hood, he had a baby face with orbs of white flames instead of eyes, "I am Javir Adun Tasark but you can just call me Leo, I am the Artifact Elemental of Fire."

The one with a copper outline pulled down her hood, "I am Hazel, once dead daughter of Hades and now the Artifact Elemental of Iron."

The one with a gold outline pulled down her hood, "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and now Artifact Elemental of Lightning."

The one with a white outline pulled down his hood, "I am Jason Grace younger brother of Thalia Grace, son of Jupiter and now Artifact Elemental of Air."

Finally the one with the grey outline pulled down his hood, "I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and now Artifact Elemental of Death itself."

The silence in Olympus's throne room was deafening when suddenly Zeus, who flickered between Zeus and Jupiter and Hades stood up to run forward to them finally finding the lost heroes.

"Stop right there." Thalia, Nico and Jason said in unison.

"Why?" Zeus, Jupiter and Hades asked in confusion.

"Because you banished Percy for things he did not do."

"B-b-but –" Hades stuttered.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT!" Zeus bellowed as he blasted Thalia, Jason and Nico with lightning directly from the master bolt. Thalia merely absorbed it and blasted Zeus back with blue lightning that turned the whole room blue and made even the lightning Uranus, Primodial of the sky, made look like a mere fire cracker, making Zeus's lightning look like an ant. Zeus was blown back into his throne stunned at how much power his daughter now had.

"That was just a stun strike, I would recommend not getting on my nerves _father_." She said with disdain in her voice.

"YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET HER DO THAT?" Hades bellowed at his son.

"Sure why not I mean he deserved it." Nico said, his eyes narrowing.

"How dare you, you are a son of Hades!" Hades said his eyes becoming slits of flames.

Nico shrugged, "I gave up on that title when you guys betrayed Percy."

"Why you!" Hades screamed as he summoned a ball of hell flame and threw it at Nico. He just stood there faced his palm out to it and the ball of flame dissipated.

"Is that all you got?" Nico asked Hades, "Let me show you real death." He said as Nico surrounded himself with the aura of death.

"STOP IT NICO BEFORE YOU KILL ALL OF US!" Leo boomed, immediately the temperature in the room soared.

"Fine." Nico said as the aura of death disappeared leaving a very shocked council of Olympians.

"Sit back down Lord Hades, before Nico kills you." Leo said.

"I would not anger them Olympians." Xereath spoke up after an extremely long time of awkward silence, "Each one of them are extremely powerful, each one have more then enough power to kill all of you without even trying. Show them your weapons Elementals." Thalia pulled out a spear, which glowed green, Nico pulled out a single-handed sword which glowed black, Jason pulled out a Roman Infantry double edge sword which was about a meter long and glowed green, Leo pulled out twin double headed axes each covered in white flames mixed with green flames and finally Hazel pulled out a double sided dagger, in each hand and both glowed green, "As you can see they have each chosen a weapon and have mastered these, they are all made of Psionic metal, Death metal or Flame metal all these three have the capability to absorb your essence and power be careful of these people as they would not think second before killing you."

"Why are you all here?" Athena asked, her voice soft and scared.

"We are here because I want them to train their powers in the real world but also because a threat more powerful then Gaea awakening is coming and they will need to be here." Xereath said looking each Olympian in the eye, "And I will be staying here as well."

"Where will you be staying exactly?" Hestia asked.

"Why at Camp Half Blood of course." Xereath said.

"In which cabin may I ask? Since you don't have a cabin." Apollo pointed out.

"Look again." He said as he waved his hand and an Iris message sort of screen popped up showing them the appearance of the Elemental Cabin.

"Well Elements move out." Xereath said and each one of them opened a portal and walk through it. _Let the war for Earth begin_, Xereath thought.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Start of an Uprising

**Chapter 7**

**The Start of an Uprising**

Xereath looked around the cabin as he teleported in, he nodded his approval. It was jet black on the outside, the same inside; there were six rooms each one with its own colour and design. Each one for his Apprentices.

"Xereath who is the last room for?" Leo asked.

"Ahh I forgot to call him." Xereath said face palming, causing everyone to laugh, "MARK!"

The air in front of all five Apprentices shimmered and suddenly stopped, in its place a boy around 16, his eyes glowed grey and gold, his hair was grey in colour and in his hand he held a sickle but it was connected to a staff; the sickle itself was grey with a gold part connecting it to the grey wooden staff, "Greetings, I am Mark son of Chronos, the Primordial of time."

There was silence, pure silence as Mark started to blush and fidget while the other five Apprentices look like their eyes were about to explode out of their heads, suddenly Xereath started laughing, "What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"Your faces oh that was priceless." Xereath said as he continued to laugh spreading it to the others as they started to grin and playfully glare at him.

"Is he immortal?" Thalia asked looking at him confused.

"Well you are all immortal so I assume you are asking is he a Primordial?" Xereath asked looking at Thalia.

"Yeah …"

"Oh in that case no he isn't, he is a demi-primordial."

Their eyes bugged out again, "Th-that's impossible the mortal body would burn from the amount of power it had." Nico said.

"True but at the last possible second Chronos froze time and I stepped in asked him if he would allow me to take the child and train him. He said yes, after of course we fought and he got absolute thrashed."

They all grinned, "Well welcome aboard." Percy said giving Mark a handshake.

"Thank you." Mark said as he firmly shook Percy's hand.

"Mark," Xereath said as everyone turned to look at him, "Percy is the strongest out of this group, by a bit, and is what you can call the 'leader' of sorts since you are all equal. He just has more experience leading people, so that alright?" he asked Mark looking at him in the eyes.

"Yup sure I don't mind, now I don't have to make all the decisions." He said grinning.

"Good, now before I leave, yes I am leaving." Xereath said as they all groaned, "Do not worry I will be assessing you but I am leaving this is your test however for the up coming war I need all of you to go and gain more power."

"How?" Hazel asked.

"Simple, go and drain monsters, Titans, Primordials even some gods if you want." Xereath said waving his hands around meaning he meant anything.

"Okay." They all said in unison.

"Now good bye my Apprentices and good luck, you will need it to past this test." Xereath said as he started to fade away.

"Well …" Percy said as the awkward silence descended, "Lets just chill and get to know each other."

"Cool." The rest said as they all walked their different ways.

Line break

Percy walked out, everyone knew his identities it was no point trying to hide it, but it had been epic when he fought Drake.

_Flash back_

_He had been walking; the day was warm and the trees swayed under a little breeze. He sat there his eyes closed as the sun softly beat its heat onto him._

_"What are you doing?" a voice said behind him._

_He turned around to look into the eyes of a boy, sea green eyes with a sneer on his face, "What does it look like?" Percy asked casually, the hood hiding his face, "I'm relaxing here, now if you are done get out of my face." He said as he turned around back into the warmth of the sun._

_"How dare you!" the boy had screamed at him._

_"Oh shut up already."_

_"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"_

_His eyes had snapped opened then, "Me? I am Elemental of Water, and yours?"_

_"Drake favored son of Poseidon, most powerful demigod ever known to this world and best swords man this camp has had in three hundred years."_

_"Oh I've heard that line before not very impressed mind you." Percy had said soothing his anger against Drake._

_"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Drake hissed, "Why don't I show you a lesson?" he said as he willed the water to rise and crash unto the Percy._

_Percy grinned as he flicked his hand, the water wave had stopped and suddenly it evaporated, "That all you got? Really? Guess all show then." Percy said as he stood up._

_"WHY YOU!" Drake screamed as he ran forward to him trying to kill him._

_Percy turned around, uncapped Riptide and sliced downwards cutting a line on his face and disarming him before he would do anything, his screams filled the afternoon as Percy's Psionic Riptide cut through his cheek, "Shut up fool. If you are so high and might I challenge you Drake son of Poseidon to an arena challenge two days from now." Percy said as he walked away, "And you asked me who am I? I am Percy Jackson." He had said over his back._

_End of flash back_

He had seen and heard the whispered and stares he continuously received from campers, _Well today is the day,_ Percy thought as he walked to the Arena, _Maybe I should toy with him first._ Percy grinned at the thought, _Oh well I don't really care._

The gates to the Arena opened and he walked in, the sand filled pit contrasted the white marble walls with the campers sitting on seats above them.

"We are here to witness Drake against Percy Jackson." Zeus said.

"Begin." Chiron said.

Drake dashed across the sand traveling at such speed that he broke the sound barrier his sword a blur as he attacked Percy, he had merely grinned as he uncapped the Psionic Riptide and blocked each of Drakes attacks. He was fast for a demigod but much too slow for the Apprentice of Xereath. Percy then went on the offence his sword leaving a trail of green as his arm and wrist did all the work; golden ichor was flying everywhere as he cut Drake over and over again; his screams filling the afternoon air. Percy slipped his sword next to Drakes and with a flick of his wrist, disarmed him. Drake whimpered as he fell to the ground bleeding ichor everywhere.

"Is that it, oh _might son of Poseidon_." Percy mocked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" a voice shouted out behind him and he felt it the essence of lightning being called, Percy turned to look at the son of Zeus calling lightning down, he flicked his wrist intercepting the bolt with Riptide and absorbing the energy before blasting it back at the child.

"Wow you really stooped low." Percy commented as he blasted a bolt back at the child sending him flying into the marble walls and creating a crater in it, "Well you must be the first child of Zeus to feel what lightning feels like." Percy said grinning when suddenly he felt the chill of death coming up behind him, "Ahhh nice try child of Hades you will have to do better then that though." Percy said as he flipped around and crashed the side of his blade into the son of Hade's head.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR CHILDREN!" Zeus, Poseidon and Hades bellowed as they flashed in.

"Oh please shut your mouth." Percy said as he walked away.

"YOU INCOMPETENT MORTAL!" Zeus bellowed as he threw a lightning bolt at him.

Percy turned around his hand raised up as the bolt smashed into the shield of water he had summoned, "Oh please drama queen you gonna have to do better then that."

"How dare you defy us!" Zeus bellowed.

"Defy you? Okay I challenge all three of you, the Big Three, to a fight. No killing just unconsciousness." Percy stated.

A silence could be heard before they responded, "Very well demigod you have asked for death and we will give it to you." Zeus thundered.

"When shall we fight oh might one." Percy mocked.

"Right NOW!" Zeus bellowed as he summoned his master bolt and blasted Percy with such lightning that many campers fled at the sight of this.

"Oh Zeus, Zeus, Zeus why wont you learn cheating isn't going to get you anywhere?" Percy asked him as his hand came up and held back the lightning blast with his bare hands, and then tore the lightning apart.

"H-h-how?" Zeus asked stunned, as another eight flashes of light appeared to see the Big Three fight Perseus Jackson.

"You aren't very strong despite what you say Zeus, out of all the Olympians here Hestia, Poseidon and Hades are the stronger ones. You? Ha don't make me laugh king of the gods, the only reason why you are strong is because you have a large domain." Percy said, mocking him, "Hades please attack me do not hold back I want to see how powerful you are."

"Very well." Hades said, but they could feel the fear rolling off him. He summoned a ball of Hell fire and threw it a Percy who just summoned some water, which had a weird glow to it, in front of him and the moment Hade's hell fire touched it the fire turned white and died, "No this cannot be." Hades said his eyes wide.

"What is it?" Athena yelled at him.

"Heavenly water." Hades said stunned, "The only thing that can stop hell fire … Heaven's water."

"What is that Hades?" Poseidon asked, "I am the Ruler of the Sea's and I have never heard of that before."

"It is water which has been purified by the very essence of Uranus." Hades said, silence following his disbelief filled words.

"Very good, you know your stuff Hades." Percy said applauding, before he summoned another bit of Heavenly water and smashed it into Hades, crashing him into the wall and absolutely destroying that part of the Arena, Percy turned back to Zeus and Poseidon both who had their weapons ready, "Come at me." He said.

Roaring Zeus threw bolt after bolt of lightning at him while Poseidon caused a wave of water to crush him. Percy redirected the water to protect him from the lightning bolts and then crashed the water into Zeus forcing him out of the sky as he tried to fly away. Zeus crashed into the ground creating a large crater. He then turned to Poseidon and his eyes flashed green as Poseidon send another wave of water at him, Percy touched the water and Poseidon screamed. Pain ripped through his body as Percy sent wave after wave of acid through the water and into the link between him and water, he fell down nearly unconscious from the pain; Percy ended it with a snap of his fingers, "H-h-how." Poseidon said through ragged breaths

"You don't want to know. Don't worry not many people know that." Percy said calming down the Olympians, "Well if you are done with this." He yawned, "MARK!"

"Yes Percy?" Mark said as he appeared from thin air again.

"Can you fix this?" Percy asked, indicating the Arena.

"Yeah sure." He said as he snapped his fingers, everything flying back into place.

"Meet Mark." Percy said turning to the Olympians his hand on Mark's shoulder, "Son of Chronos, no not Kronos your father but Chronos the Primordial of Time."

Line break

Olympus was in chaos, everyone was shouting at everyone to gain the attention of everyone. Poseidon was in his under water palace, Atlantis, fighting a war against Oceanus; Hades was in the underworld fighting against Thanatos, who some how had gotten as strong as Hades himself and Artemis was tracking down a monster which would could pose a giant threat to everyone, and Zeus just sat on this throne worried about someone trying to over throw him, and as if that wasn't enough Aprodite and Hephaestus were arguing about her lack of commitment to him.

"ENOUGH!" Percy bellowed as he stepped out of a portal, all the Olympians jumped at his voice, "Poseidon is fighting Oceanus in a war, Artemis is out hunting and Hades is in the underworld trying to defeat Thanatos AND YOU ARE HERE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN?" Percy bellowed.

"How da –"

"Shut up of _king of the gods." _Percy said with a sneer, "Before I make you shut up for good you insolent fool. I'm leaving to help Poseidon, Nico go help your father, Thalia and Jason go help Artemis after you've helped Leo, Hazel and Mark at defending camp. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

"Good, move out!" Percy said as they all opened portals to walk through, leaving stunned Olympians in their wake.

Line break

Percy opened his eyes, Atlantis was on fire; this was no ordinary fire, it was Greek fire. Percy closed his eyes and sighed and stretched his sense to find Oceanus, his eyes snapped open glowing dangerous green, _There_ Percy thought, as he rushed of willing the water to propel him to where Poseidon and Oceanus fought. Percy grinned and waited on the side looking as the two fought, Poseidon using his trident while Oceanus used his twin snakes. Poseidon was losing, he was using every technique he knew against Oceanus but he just turned Poseidon's water into poisoned acid, which burned away at Poseidon's very essence.

Percy sighed, "I had thought this fight would be more … epic." He said as both combatants turned to look at him, both too shock to take advantage of their shock.

"Who – ahh Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." Oceanus said with a sneer.

"Nice to know I'm known by you guys."

"Shut up fool, weren't you banished by your father?" Oceanus sneered, "Oh that's right you aren't his son anymore you were disowned." Oceanus laughed seeing Percy flinch.

"Percy –"

"Don't talk to me Poseidon." Percy said with such venom causing Poseidon to flinch, "You have no right to call me by my name now…"

"That's right Poseidon shut up." Oceanus laughed.

"But for saying that Oceanus you will die. Poseidon just consider yourself lucky I'm here to help or I would've killed you as well."

"You can't kill me! I'm immortal!" Oceanus said full of confidence.

"Want to bet?" Percy said activating his Psionic Riptide.

"Wh-what is that?" Oceanus said his eyes widening then narrowing as he started to swim, slowly, backwards.

"This? Oh nothing much, just a blade made to absorb the essence and power of everything I cut and kill." Percy said as he lunged forwards cutting both the snakes he held as weapons; immediately power flowed into Percy, "Wow your snakes had a lot of power. Ohhh they were your source of power. Sorry." Percy said as he saw Oceanus age in front of his eyes, "Oh well goodbye."

"Noooo!" Oceanus screamed as Percy's blade sunk into his heart, his skin started to crack and white light shone forth from the crack. Suddenly a bright light engulfed them and Oceanus was gone, what remained was dust that floated to the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Per –"

"I said DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Percy exploded, "You lost the right when you chose him over me." Percy said as he faded.

Poseidon floated there, tears un-evident as the sea washed them away. _I've lost my son_, Poseidon thought,_ I found him just to lose him_.

Line break

Nico shadow travelled to the underworld, and the sight from the look out on his little cliff, which greeted him, was not a nice one,. Hade's ghost army versus Thanatos monster and demon army, for every soul brought down by Thanatos it was converted into a demon found in nightmares only, demons that seem to radiate fear itself; nightmares brought to life. Nico gulped as he saw the whole army advancing to his fathers palace, Elysium was in flames, the Fields of Punishment were broken down freeing everyone there, the people in Asylum were getting killed their souls falling to the floor as a black tint started to spread out from the wound, their screams splitting the air, their body starting to morph until a demon stood in its place; it turned its head and walked back into the army. But the worse was those who couldn't cross, they were massacred where they stood even the three headed dog guard of the underworld couldn't stop them. Nico looked as pain tore his heart to see the guardian falling under the sheer mass of monsters and demons, it cried one last time before he fell his body starting to deform; Nico looked away as he sent a blast of death in that area killing the guardian before anything else could happen._ I am sorry my friend_, Nico thought in his head as tears fell,_ I will avenge you._

Nico looked to where his father was, his battle with Thanatos was fierce, but both were tired, their fight had been raging for three days now with neither force giving in. The sheer force of both gods' clashes in weapons instantly destroyed anything that got within a hundred feet. Hades held a pitch-black sword named Sword of Judgment while Thanatos attacked using a scythe called Soul Reaper. Nico unsheathed his sword with a sound that brought all the attention of both armies, excluding Hades and Thanatos.

"Die." Nico said pointing his sword at the monster and demon army. Their screams and wails filled the air, as Nico absorbed their very essence, making him stronger and stronger. Suddenly even the clashes between both gods faded, till nothing but silence remained.

"Who are you?" Thanatos said defiantly.

"Who am I? I am your worst nightmare." Nico said making the ground around him burn with hellfire.

"You are a demigod no?" Thanatos said, "You cannot defeat me! I have been blessed by –"

"It does not matter who blessed you, my blade will reap your essence." Nico said jumping off his cliff and smashing into the ground, creating a crater, "And you will pay." Nico said as he suddenly dashed forwards moving so fast that even Hades couldn't see him; all he saw was Nico standing still, then appearing and slashing at Thanatos, his sword was space-black, with a red outline across the edges, its hilt was black with red lines marking the strips of leather on his hilt. Nico seem to flow with the shadows itself disappearing here and appearing there, slashing and taking another bit of Thanatos essence then disappearing, only to appear somewhere else and cut him again, weaking him further.

"Wh-who are you?" Thanathos said, his eyes narrowing.

"Death." Nico said lunging forward and slashing his sword in an arch cutting Thanatos scythe in half and stabbing right into his heart.

"No! NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Thanatos raged as he fell to his knees, his body flickering.

"Oh simple. I killed you." Nico said as he swung his sword and beheaded Thanatos, his essence flowed into Nico.

Hades stood in shock at what had happened. His son had killed Thanatos without even trying, he had fought Thanatos for three days and couldn't win and his son had killed in mere seconds, "Nico –"

"Do not talk to me _father_ you banished Percy along with everyone else. If you are to talk to me call me Death Walker for you lost the right to call me Nico when you banished Percy." Nico said with such anger in his voice that it made Hades take a step back, as though he had been punched, "I'm leaving, get your domain under control." Nico said as he faded away, leaving the shocked Underworld ruler as tears fell freely, _What have we done, _Hades thought,_ we have lost our children by banishing one hero._ He fell to his knees and cried freely.

Line break

Mark appeared at camp, everything was going smoothly. Campers were training in their various subjects, satyrs and naiads were playing around, the water sparkled clean from any pollution, and the sky was blue. All in all everything was peaceful; exactly what the son of Kronos hated. He was born to fight and this capped his energy, it was frustrating._ It's so boring here, I can fight anyone, if I do they are basically dead, so boring, I'm making sure I give Percy a mind on this when I get back, ugh this is horrible –, _Mark was snapped out of his train of thoughts when he heard a horn blow across the camp, immediately the campers rushed to get their armor and weapons, Mark grinned,_ Finally some fun!_ Mark thought running to Thalia's pinecone tree, the sight in front of him was not a nice one. A sea of monsters spread out in front of him, waves and waves of them constantly coming from the back,_ Well you did ask for a fight,_ Marks subconscious said, _Shut up,_ he said back to it.

"Who is your leader?" Atlas said.

"Who is your leader?" Mark asked as the last of the campers came to form some sort of fighting force.

"You dare ask demigod? Fine I will tell you, I am Atlas commander of this army, Hyperion the titan of light and Prometheus."

"Ahh dang it I was hoping for a challenge." Mark said his face downfallen.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE OUR MIGHT?" Atlas bellowed, "You will die demigod. CHARGE!" the monsters roared and surged forwards.

"ELEMENTS!" Mark called.

"Yes Mark?" Thalia asked as she appeared in a flash of lightning.

"Well finally a fight." Jason said as the wind blew him in.

"OOOOOH FINALLY!" Hazel said squealing.

"They will burn." Leo said softly.

"ATTACK!" Mark shouted as the Elements surged forwards.

Mark jumped into the fray using his sickle stick, named Keeper, to fight the monsters, anything that came within range was instantly killed, he parried the axe swing of the Minotaur and rotated Keeper around his body the blade slammed into Minotaur's body instantly killing it and vaporizing it. He continued, after getting his rhythm he looked around Jason was swinging his arms in motions that blew the monsters back and disintegrated them the moment they got hit by it, Thalia was using her spear to jab and as an electrical conductor while Hazel caused metal to come forth from the ground and started to bend and use it, filling the air with swords around her killing the monsters all around them while Leo just burned burned and burned some more, a ring of orange flames surrounded him incinerating anything around him. _Well I better pick up the show,_ Mark thought watching his fellow Elements using their powers. He slammed the but of Keeper into the ground slowing down time to a crawl; he attacked his sickle staff moving in perfect motion with him each monster disintegrating as he slashed them. Suddenly he stopped the three titans were left, shocked looks on their faces, he let go his hold on time.

"Well well well if it isn't the three generals." Mark grinned as Thalia, Jason, Leo and Hazel joined him; the monster army decimated, "So guys should we play with them? Or kill them quick?" Mark said turning his back on the titans.

"Lets kill them quick, me and Nico have a date." Thalia said, blushing red.

"Okay you guys agree?" Mark asked as the other two nodded their heads, "Then lets finish this."

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK US MORTAL!" Atlas raged.

Thalia flicked her hand sending a lightning blast so strong that it went right through Atlas, leaving a gaping whole in the middle of his chest, "Whatever." Thalia said turning and walking away.

"ATLAS!" Hyperion bellowed, "YOU WILL PAY DEMIGOD!" he screamed as he started to summon bright light to burn them.

"Don't even bother." Leo said stepping up and letting a jet of flame exploded from his hand burning off the head of Hyperion, he then walked away to get something to eat.

"Um …" Prometheus said looking nervously at all of them.

"Well he ain't going to say anything but I want to go so …" Hazel said flicking her hand causing a metal spike to explode from the earth and stab Prometheus in the back, killing him instantly. As Prometheus exploded into golden dust the rest of the Elements walked back.

"We have to talk to Percy and Nico." Mark said.

"Agreed, but now LETS GET SOME BURGERS!" Leo said sprinting away to get food, as the Elementals rushed after him. Sighing Mark went and joined them.

Line break

The Elementals appeared out of seemingly thin air in the middle of the Olympian throne room. However this time there was no out roar it was silence, the atmosphere laden.

"What's going on?" Percy asked them, noticing the silence and the sadness, which seem to fill the room.

"Artemis is missing." Apollo said his face crestfallen.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Games of Proving

**Chapter 8**

**The Games of Proving**

Artemis was running her shirt was ripped in many areas, body was bruised and battered, she jumped over a root then ducked under a tree. It wasn't enough she could hear the sounds of laughter from that monster, at first she couldn't believe it but now, it was a different matter. He had flicked his wrist and she had been blown into the tree's, a little boy who looked nine years old had blown her back into the tree's, Artemis was outraged. How dare that little child no how dare that little _boy_ attack her, she thought as the tree's whipped past her, the bright moon shinning down on her, giving her more power. Suddenly she felt it, shadow arms encircling her waist and pulling her back until she could feel a mouth near her ear, she couldn't move anymore.

"Well, well if it isn't the great Hunter Artemis." The voice cruelly whispered into her ear laughing.

"Let me go!" she demanded, "I am a goddess."

"Doesn't matter." He said as one hand travelled upwards underneath her ripped shirt, "Why don't we have some fun?"

"LET ME GO!" she said trying to squirm away from his hand.

The boy laughed as he retracted his hand, "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to know each other." He laughed and knocked her out, the darkness claimed her.

Line break

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Thalia asked, one of the few gods she had respect for now was missing.

"I meant missing!" Apollo shouted, "My. Sister. Is. GONE!" he bellowed for the first time, letting the emotions come over him; he started to cry.

"I think I know who did it." Percy said, turning to look at Chaos.

"Me?" Chaos asked and then laughed, "No it wasn't me."

"Oh no I didn't mean you, I meant Erabus. Chaos you have to take more care of your children." Percy scolded him.

"Not my –" Chaos never finished his sentence when he was blasted back with lightning more powerful then what he could conjure.

"NOT YOUR FAULT? ARTEMIS IS MISSING AND ITS NOT YOUR FAULT?" Thalia raged, "WHAT TYPE OF SENTRY ARE YOU? YOU SHOULD BE BANISHED AND DESTROYED FOR YOUR INCOMPETENCE!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Chaos said his eyes widening.

"Wouldn't dare? WOULDN'T DARE? YOU WANT TO TRY ME?" Thalia screamed at him.

"Thalia stop it." Percy said as she turned around at him, her eyes looked like lightning flashed in them, "Shouting at him won't do anything, I'll talk to Xereath okay? Go now take a break for a little while, but stay at camp." Percy said looking at her, his voice stern yet warm at the same time.

"Yes sir." She mumbled as she faded to Camp Half Blood.

"Shut up Chaos do not make it worse for you then it already is." Percy said not even bothering to look at him.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE SENTRY OF THIS GALAXY YOU WILL LISTNE TO ME!" Chaos bellowed making all the Olympians tremble.

"No, you listen to me Chaos. I am your masters top Apprentice I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"DIE YOU INCOMPETENT HUMAN!" Chaos screamed as he blasted Percy with dark energy.

Percy raised his hand and blasted back with plasma, both form of energies hit each other causing such an explosion that it could be felt all the way at Camp, "Don't even bother Chaos Xereath trained me with my powers. Sentry I now order you to BACK DOWN!" Percy bellowed.

"NEVER YOU ARE NOT XEREATH YOU CANNOT ORDER ME TO BACK DOWN HUMAN!" Chaos boomed.

"ARGHH!" Percy screamed in frustration, "I do not have time for this, Mark deal with him."

"Yes sir." Mark said raising his staff and blew Chaos back into the void.

"Now that he is gone, may we continue?" Percy asked the shocked Olympians.

"Um … Er … yes?" Athena stuttered.

"Okay first things first, we need to find Artemis." Percy stated calmly, "Wait wait wait …" Percy said his faced screwed up in confusion, "You guys made a treaty with the Asgardians?"

Zeus looked surprised, "How did you know?" he asked.

"I have my ways, call them here now please." Percy asked.

"Hermes …" Zeus said.

"Yes father." Hermes said as he closed his eyes, "They're coming."

Suddenly light exploded and the throne room expanded letting the new comers

"I am Odin the Allfather, why have I been called?" Odin thundered exactly like Zeus.

"Because I called you now if you all would kindly take your seats." Percy said.

"Yo Percy we're leaving for camp, getting bored." Jason said.

"Okay see you guys later." Percy said as the rest faded out to camp.

"Who are you to call us?" Thor asked him.

"I am the Water Element, Apprentice to Xereath legacy of the Tfo's." Percy stated.

"I don't believe you." Odin said.

"Well you should." A voice said behind them, everyone turned around to see Xereath walking towards them.

"Xereath." The Asgardians said, bowing.

"Oh please don't bother bowing we are friend aren't we?" Xereath said lightly grinning.

The Asgardians laughed, "Very well Xereath."

"Anyway I must be off, there is a war happening." Xereath sighed, "Those blasted Plutonians." He said as he faded.

"Believe me now?" Percy asked crossing his arms.

"Indeed." Thor said.

"I have called you because I think I know who took Artemis." Percy said.

"Wait Lady Artemis is missing?" Odin asked shocked.

"Indeed Odin Allfather." Percy said, "I believe she was taken by Loki and Hectate."

"Who is Hectate?" Thor asked.

"The goddess of magic." Percy answered.

"That makes sense." Athena said, "Hecate is the goddess of magic and Loki is the Norse god of magic and trickery."

"Indeed." Thor said rubbing his beard.

"The shadows he used to capture Artemis with are known as the Shadows of Magic. They are unbreakable and inescapable, unless you have more power then the casters. However with so many sorcerers working for Hecate those Shadow bindings had more power then Zeus, Poseidon and Hades combined."

He could hear the god's gulp, "How are we to beat them then?"

"Join the camps." Percy said shrugging, "Oh yeah I forgot." He snapped his fingers and the Egyptians and Indian gods appeared out of nowhere.

"Why are we here!" they demanded.  
"You are here because I called you here." Percy said, "It is time to join the camps."

"WHAT!" the god's roared, "THEY WILL KILL EACH OTHER!"

"No they won't, me and the Elements will make sure they behave."

"Are you sure Perseus?" Odin asked.

"Indeed I am Odin Allfather."

"Why should we Egyptians help you Greeks and Romans?" Horus asked.

"Because I said so?" Percy stated, "Or because if you don't the whole world is doomed and oh no you guys won't fade you will die."

"That's impossible." Adi Parashakti said.

"No it's very possible, have you all not realized Ares missing?" Percy asked looking around at them, "Xereath killed him." Immediately murmurs exploded all over the room, "ENOUGH!" Percy bellowed, "We are joining and that's the end of it. Actually … MARK!" Percy screamed.

"Yes?" Mark said appearing.

"Place the Hindu camp, Roman city, Greek camp, Norse camp and the Egyptian houses together please, and make sure there is peace." Percy said.

"Yes sir." Mark said grinning as he snapped his fingers and all five camps merged together, "This should be fun."

"Agreed." Percy said grinning.

"Is that all?" Ra asked Percy.

"Yes you may now all go." Percy said waving a dismissing hand at him.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT US LIKE THAT GREEK DEMIGOD!" Horus bellowed, "YOU WILL PAY!" Horus screeched as he launched himself at Percy.

"Oh please spare me." Percy said raising one hand and clenching it into a fist. Horus screamed in pain as his ichor burned within him, Percy let go of his fist and faded, watching Horus run away.

Line break

Mark reappeared at the campsite but now it was not one camp but five in one, "SILENCE!" he bellowed, seeing the five camps arguing powers and weapons nearly drawn.

"Who are you?" a Greek kid spoke up looking at the Elementals.

"ELEMENTS PRESENT YOURSELF!" Mark shouted a command.

"Hazel Element Apprentice of Metal." Hazel said stepping forwards then back into place.

"Jason Element Apprentice of Air." He said as he floated into the sky.

"Thalia Element Apprentice of Lightning." She said as lightning arch appeared all over her body.

"Leo Element Apprentice of Fire." He said setting his body on fire.

"Mark Third in command and Element Apprentice of Time." He said letting runes and numbers circle around him in gold.

Suddenly everything started to go dark and then it was gone, in its place a Nico stood in its place, "Nico Second in command and Element Apprentice of Death." He said letting an aura of darkness appear around him.

"Percy," a voice said out behind them as everyone looked towards him, "First in command and Element Apprentice of Water. I am the reason why these five camps have joined, there will be a game held soon to see who are the best and out of these best a quest shall be given." Percy said, his voice holding no arguments at all, "Now go to your designated areas and sleep for tomorrow THE GAMES BEGIN!"

Line break

The next morning everyone was up early, most of them excited for the prospect of having a tournament to see which camp was strongest.

"The first part of this tournament is called Solo's all who want to join please add your name to this list. The judges will be the Elemental Apprentices." Percy stated.

Those fights were amazing to watch it seemed like a steady pattern however the final fight was interesting. Romans were out, Egyptians were out and so were the Hindus the last two remaining people, for the men's, were Dante son of Odin and Jake son of Zeus, the for women's side Clair daughter of Thor and Crystal daughter of Poseidon, it had been a tie between the two daughters. Now it was the sons turn.

"Let the battle begin between Dante son of Odin and Jake son of Zeus." Mark said slamming Keeper into the floor.

Immediately Dante took out his battle-axe swinging it in arches of death while Jake took out his sword, it sparked as lightning covered it. Dante and Jake roared as they both dashed to each other, Jake used lightning blasting it at Dante who tried to block with his axe only to be electrocuted. He quickly stood up and attacked his battle-axe making swishing sounds as they clashed into Jakes sword. Jake sliced downwards his sword leaving a trail of lightning, when Dante brought his axe up to defend Jake spun and slashed upwards instead cutting open a wound on his chest. This just infuriated Dante more suddenly he glowed white his eyes slowly changed to full white and he roared. Jake couldn't move he was paralyzed at the sight of Dante becoming like that.

_Battle rage also known as Barbarian rage,_ Mark said telepathically to the judges

_Interesting, _Thalia sent back,_ so what does it do?_

_Well it simply makes them stronger, faster and take less damage, _Jason said.

_Well let's continue watching shall we?_ Hazel commented annoyed at being butted in.

_Yeah sure though -, _Leo never got to finish his thought.

_SHUT UP!, _Hazel screamed in her head making everyone winch.

They turned their attention back to see Dante and Jake both tired, sweat coming of them like water falls. Suddenly Dante starting glowing again except this time he glowed red, his eyes turned pure red power radiated off him that made all the demigods clutch at their seats. He started to float the ground at his feet cracking, the air around him crackling from power, the power of Odin Allfather of Norse mythology. Jake on the other hand started to float as lightning gathered around him, the power of Zeus king of the gods.

"ENOUGH!" Mark bellowed cutting of the power out leak, "You will NOT use the eye of Odin on ANYONE IN CAMP DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? AND YOU JAKE YOU WILL NOT USE THE THUNDER POWER OF ZEUS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Dante and Jake shouted in response both embarrassed at what he was about to do.  
"Now rest up for tomorrows games is the Duo's." Percy said standing up and fading away.

Line break

**(NOTE I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT HINDU MYTHOLOGY SORRY GUYS! SO THE HUNDRED ARM THING WAS SOMETHING I JUST THOUGHT OFF NOT ACTUAL PART OF HINDUISM SORRY!)**

The Duo game was simple, two people against two people. Needless to say the Romans dominated this game. They watch the last group fight, Romans against Hindu's. This was a fight that none of the judges could understand, as Hindu wasn't their strong point. The two Romans fighting were Reyna and Frank against Jad'ir daughter of Adi Parashakti and Jadun son of Indra. The Romans advanced, their red tall shields trimmed in gold with an eagle on the front blocked out all sight from the Hindu's, using the tortoise shell the front of them were nearly impenetrable their swords darting in and out like snake tongues. The two Hindu demigods looked at each other, they nodded, the hundred-arm technique would have to be used. Jadun engaged in the front his twin sword blades moving so fast it seemed like a hundred blades each swing blocked and attacked at the shield, he was tiring. Suddenly Jad'ir jumped over the shield wall and attacked, her arms moving as fast if not faster then Jadun's attacking with such ferocity that Reyna turned around to block with her shield before both of them were cut down. Suddenly Jadun lunged past Frank to cut Reyna only to be shield bashed into the ground by Frank, he then turned into a gorilla and threw Jadun into the wall cracking it. He turned to charge at Jad'ir but she dazed Reyna and attacked Frank, cutting him all over the place, she was too fast for him. Soon gorilla Frank turned back into Frank and fell unconscious by the sheer amount of damage he got dealt with.

Reyna shook her head to get rid of her dizziness everything was fuzzy though, she felt angry as she could do nothing but watch Frank get destroyed by Jad'ir. Reyna bellowed, suddenly everything was clear and she rushed forwards. Jad'ir smiled as she flipped over the tall shield and swung her blade cutting Reyna along the back, she turned around and threw her shield at Jad'ir catching her off guard and slamming into stomach winding her. Reyna dashed again her short sword swinging in the light only to be stopped by Jad'irs left sword, immediately she drew her dagger and placed it underneath her chin while Jad'irs right sword was at her stomach.

"STOP!" Thalia shouted across the battle, "It is a tie."

Reyna let go of her weapons, letting them fall to the ground in a clang; Jad'ir followed sorts.

"That was a good fight." Reyna said tiredly grinning.

"Agreed." Jad'ir said trying to gain some air into her lungs. They clasped on to each other as they walked away from the Arena and to the infirmary tent.

"Go back and rest, the final game shall begin in two days. The third game is a team game known to the Greeks as Capture the Flag. It shall be camp against camp and finally the last two camps against each other. This is to decide who is strongest out of us when working together as a team. Dismissed." Percy said.

Line break

Capture the Flag had been hilarious for the Elemental Apprentices, seeing that they have already participated and watching the other camps try it was golden. However at the end of the day it was the Greek camp against the Egyptian houses of Magic.

_This will be interesting,_ Percy thought, talking to the rest of them true telepathy.

_Indeed, I want to see how the Greeks will stand up against the Egyptian Magic, they will need it when the Ancients come,_ Thalia spoke to them.

_Shall we get it started then? _Mark asked them.

_We shall._ Leo thought, "BEGIN!" he shouted.

The Greeks immediately got into formation, half stayed behind to defend while half went on offence. The group going on offence went into the Phalanx formation having spears after spears lined up behind them, each one with an electrical tip shocking and temporarily immobilizing them. The Egyptians were waiting just behind the tree's, their sickles and staff ready to cast magic, spells of explosion and destruction on their tips. Suddenly there it was the first splash as the Greeks walked into the river, immediately the Egyptian magicians turned around from their hiding spots and casted magic. There must have been children of Hectate in the attacking team as the Egyptian spells dissipated before they could even reach the first row of Greek campers. But even with this the spells crashed into the Greek lines causing many to be blown back by the sheer force of the spells, both sides kept trying to go forwards, the Egyptian warriors attacked the Greeks, but could never reach the Greek campers as spells from the Hectate cabin or the campers themselves dispatched the Egyptian forces. The Egyptians started to retreat and cast spells, some spells manage to make it through and blew up more portions of the Greek camp, however the Greek campers kept going and then the first scream was heard as the Phalanx encountered Egyptian soldiers. Everyone could see the amount of light beams, indicating the fall of a soldier, as the Phalanx continued moving the light flashed more and more, the Greeks were hardly losing any ground, even with the few campers left, and then they reached the clearing. No Egyptian left to harm them they grabbed the flag and ran back to the river; unknown to them however another Egyptian force awaited them at the riverbank. When the Greek campers rushed there, their formation abandoned, the Egyptians attacked them, the screams of the injured split the sky as they were flashed to the hospital, soon however the Egyptian magicians and the Hectate cabin were taken out by each other soldiers. All that was left were the Greek campers against the Egyptian soldiers. Slowly the Greeks overpowered the Egyptians, their sickles, short blades and spears had noting against the Greek sword, spears and shields. Magic was their strong point, but fighting against an opponent was the Greeks strong point. Soon none of the Egyptians were left and the Greeks walked over the line with flag in hand. They had done it, they had won.

"Congratulations Greek campers." Leo said, "You have won the third day and final day of the tournament."

"Now we give you a quest." Thalia said, standing up.

"One that will take the five camps working together." Hazel continued as she stood up.

"And it must be in perfect unity." Jason spoke, standing up along with the others.

"We will choose five of the best of each camp." Mark said, slamming his palms into the table as he stood up.

"We will then send them upon a quest." Nico continued as he pushed his chair back

"To find the Hunter Artemis." Percy said finishing, standing up slowly.


	10. Chapter 9 - Quest to find Artemis

**Chapter 9**

**Quest to find Artemis**

It was early morning, the dew fresh on the ground, birds chirped in the air oblivious to the five demigods going on a quest to save Artemis.

"Jake son of Zeus come forward." Percy said as the boy stepped forward, "Will you be one of the five demigods to save Artemis?"

"Yes." Jake said bowing.

"Do not bow Jake." Percy said smiling a warm smile.

"Very well m'lord."

"Nonono don't call me that as well." Percy said face palming, "Just call me Percy."

"Very well … Percy." Jake said testing the name.

"Good, now will Dante son of Odin come forward?" Percy asked, "Will you be one of the five demigods to save Artemis?"

"Yes Percy." Dante said.

"Good, will Reyna daughter of Bellona step forward." Percy said again scanning the crowd for this girl, seeing her step forward he continued, "Will you be one of the five demigods to save Artemis?"

"Yes." She said.

"Good, will Jad'ir daughter of Adi Parashakti come forward." Percy said as she came to him, "Will you be one of the five demigods to save Artemis?"

"Yes." She said.

"Good, finally will Brian chosen eye of Ra step forward please." Percy said as he watched the boy come forth, "Will you be one of the five demigods to save Artemis?"

"Yes." He said his eyes blazing like mini suns.

"That's it Nico and I shall be going on the quest with them to make sure they stay safe, you camp commanders will make sure you are all friendly and the Elementals are here as a security, don't piss them off." Percy said as he turned around again looking at the chosen five, "You guys go and get your stuff and say goodbye, we leave in two hours, WAIT! We must go to the Oracle first." Percy said as they were about to turn away. The walk to the attic was short, all five demigods were afraid at what they were about to see. Suddenly they lurched away from the door as the mummified corpse of the Oracle of Delphi appeared green mist spilling from her mouth as she waited for the question.

"Artemis has been captured, give us a prophecy." Percy said to the walking corpse.

More green mist came out of her mouth spilling onto the floor and rolling like a mist as she said,

_The old has gone the new will come,_

_Only as one mans rage can they stop it,_

_Destruction rains from the heavens,_

_Only he can hold it,_

_Betrayed and banished, Hunter's oath will break,_

_For better or for worse only one man can make,_

_Armageddon has come oh mighty ones,_

_It is a choice he will make_

The silence was deafening.

Line break

Percy, Nico and the five demigods left the next morning, the prophecy had shaken every to their feet; even the gods were afraid; this was worse then the great prophecy.

"Do you guys have any idea what the prophecy is about?" Percy asked the five demigods.

"Um …" Dante said, "No?" he concluded.

The rest of them laughed and the grew red, "Don't worry Dante we don't expect you to get the answer." Nico said grinning.

"Think, what is old?" Percy asked the demigods.

"My grandfather?" Jake asked, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, no." Percy said smiling, "Think, okay what is a mountain that is old? Reyna you should know this, after all your Romans legion attacked this place."

Her eyes widen, "Mount Othrys." She whispered.

"Indeed." Percy said grinning.

"But what does it mean by the new will come?" Jad'ir asked him.

"What is new? Compared to Mount Othrys anyway." Nico questioned them.

"My mom?" Jake said again.

"No stupid, " Brian said, "What about Olympus? It is relatively new compared to Mount Othrys."

"Good job!" Percy said grinning, "Now can someone explain to me why would she be held on Olympus?"

"Because … it's the last place they would look!" Dante exclaimed.

"Good, you are using your head." Jad'ir said grinning.

"Hey that's mean." Dante said pouting like a five year old.

"Oh whatever –" Jad'ir continued before Percy interrupted her.

"Okay guys enough, enough. Now tell me, what should we do?" Percy asked them.

"Um … go and find her on Olympus?" Jake said.

"Nope, anyone can tell me why?" Nico asked looking around at the ring of demigods.

"Um … because … if we do they would hide her somewhere else?" Brian said, unsure if he got it right.

"Good job." Nico said grinning, "So who are responsible for kidnapping her?"

"Don't you mean godnapping?" Jake said grinning.

"Ahaha very funny Jake." Reyna said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway … back to the point, anyone know who did it?" Percy asked the group.

"Wasn't it … Loki and Hectate?" Dante asked Percy, unsure.

"Indeed though we missed out one person, or god." Percy said smirking.  
"Who is that?" Brian asked.

"Anubis."

"WHAT!" Brian screamed, "WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?"

"Power." Nico said shrugging.

"So where are we heading now?" Percy asked the group.

"Mount Othrys." Jad'ir said.

"Great job." Percy and Nico said grinning, "Now lets go." Nico said standing up.

"Move out demigods!" Percy said as he stood up as well.

Suddenly they froze, the growling sound couldn't be ignored, immediately all seven demigods sprung up on their feet their hands reaching for their weapons. Percy activated his Psionic Riptide while Nico took out his sword, Dante grabbed his double war bladed axe swinging it until it made a whooshing sound, Jad'ir grabbed her double curved blades while Reyna unsheathed her Roman swords, Brian took out his two sickles while Jake unlatched his double sided sword, both swords were leaf shape and attached in the middle by a handle; the sword sparked with lightning.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Jake said griping his double sword tighter.

A booming laughter could be heard that sent chills up the demigod's spines, "Who am I? The better question should be who are we." A figure said as he stepped out of the shadows, his body was covered in black armor, the outline in red, in his hands he held a katana, the sharp side covered in red while the body of the blade was jet black.

"Who are you?" Dante demanded his axe spinning creating a miniature spinning silver shield.

The man laughed, "Men come out." The being said as other men walked out of the shadows, each one wearing identical armor and holding identical weapons in their hands, "Who are we? We are Blood Hunters."

"Good for you, so mind telling us why you are here? Or are you just here to waste our time?" Percy asked, his laid back stance annoyed the lead being.

"We are here to kill you." The man said.

"Ahhh nah man, I thought you were here to give us cookies and milk." Nico said rolling his eyes.

"How dare you insult us!" the man roared, "You will pay! ATTACK SOLDIERS!"

"Stand back," Percy, said as Nico and himself walked up to the charging soldiers, "you aren't ready to fight them yet."

"Insolent fools," the man said, "you pay for that."

"We shall see." Percy said as he activated his Psionic Riptide.

"Ready?" Nico asked as he unsheathed his Death metal sword.

"As I will ever be." Percy said.

"Lets go." Nico said just as the soldiers reached them.

Percy spun his sword and slashed it down, beheading a soldier in a clean sweep, then brought it back up stabbing the sword into another soldier's neck. Nico just stood there watching the soldiers die the moment they got within five meters of him they died instantly. After two minutes they both stopped and started walking to them staring at the being as his body stiffened in fear, "Wh-wh-what are you? He asked them walking backwards and tripping, falling on his but.

"Oh please, what happen to the _I'm so might_ attitude?" Percy taunted him.

"I-I-I um … ah … l-l-lets –"

"Shut up." Nico said.

"Who are you?" Percy asked him squatting down until the man was face to face with the man.

"I-I-I –"

"Talk before I make you talk." Nico growled.

"I am Blake, commander of the Blood Hunters, half vampire and bane of all my prey." Blake said not stuttering and trying to look confident.

"Cool. Why were you trying to attack us?" Percy asked him.

"B-b-b-because we were hired to kill." He said gulping the moment Nico looked at him with such a glare that his spine tingled.

"Well then _Blake half vampire_ fight me." Nico said.

"N-n-no –"

"Don't worry I wont use my powers." Nico told reassuringly.

"P-p-please –"

"Fight him or fight me your choice." Percy said standing up and walking away.

Blake looked at Nico before yelling a demon scream and jumped at him, the looking demigods watched him as though he had suddenly disappeared then reappeared right at Nico's face, "Come on Blake is that all you got?" Nico taunted as his sword came up blocking and then counter attacked and cut a slice across his chest, "Is that all the might vampire has?" Nico said as he cut a line across Blake's face, "I've had enough." Nico said sighing as he slid his sword along Blake's sword, he suddenly flicked his wrist disarming Blake in a single movement and beheading him in the process, "That was boring." Nico said as he sheathed his sword and pouted.

"Oh stop it you baby." Percy said smacking him over the head, causing everyone to laugh, "Now lets go, we must go to Mount Othrys."

Line break

"Why aren't they dead yet?" a black being asked, his back turned.

"I'm sorry m'lord but they are stronger then we originally thought." Three other beings kneeled on the floor.

"Well that isn't good enough." The being silently raged, the other three beings could feel the anger rolling of him in waves, "So tell me, WHY ARE THEY STILL ALIVE!" the thing roared sending all three other beings smashed into a wall.

"B-b-because they are too strong m'lord." The one being in black cloak said.

"FOOL YOU WILL PAY NOW!" the being snapped his fingers, an explosion happened in front of this being in black, he blew back into the wall his figure flickering and then fading. The other two figures cowered in fear, their forms flickering at the pure force from the other beings power, "You better stop them, or you will pay DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, s-s-sir." The remaining two said as the other being disappeared.

"We have to stop them Loki."

"I agree Hectate, go stop them." Loki said turning away.

"Oh yeah? And what about you." Hectate glared at him furiously.

"Me? Why I shall go relax." Loki said grinning.

"AND LEAVE ME TO THE WORK?" Hectate yelled at him.

"Indeed." Loki grinned.

"How – HOW DARE YOU!" Hectate screamed at him.

"I dare? Because I can." Loki said turning away and disappearing.

Hectates raging screams filled the night air.

Line break – Time skip to Mount Othrys

Percy and the group of demigods had hiked all the way to Mount Othrys, some sort of monster greeted every turn they had taken, but now, they had climbed it. The sight that greeted them was not a pleasant one, in the middle of the old Titan throne room stood Hectate, the ground covered in runes of power. Percy and Nico disappeared, fading into the shadows to watch how the demigods faced this challenge.

"Ahhh welcome demigods," Hectate spoke, her voice radiating power and each word echoed, "to your death."

"Why are you doing this Hectate?" Jake asked his double sword already out sparking as lightning crackled off it.

"Why? Because your beloved Olympians believed that they are so great while they look down on us minor gods. Well no more!" Hectate screeched, "We will gain the recognition we deserve, our powers are feed by the blood of the land, Gaea and he, help us." Hectate said laughing.

"Who are you?" Dante asked, definitely the wrong time he though as Hectate glared at him.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?" Hectate screamed at him blowing him into the ruins, "I AM HECTATE THE GODDESS OF MAGIC AND YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME!"

"We bow before no one." Reyna defied boldly.

"We shall see about that Reyna daughter of Bellona." Hectate said grinning evily.

"Do you think Gaea will help you?" Jake asked her as he shot a bolt of lightning at her.

"Yes she will keep her word, unlike the Olympians." Hectate laughed as her hands stopped the lightning bolt a centimeter from her chest, "Oh you will have to do better then that Jake son of Zeus." Hectate grinned as her hands made a tearing motion, ripping the lightning apart.

"Wh-wh-what!" Jake stuttered, seeing her display of power.

"Oh please, did you think when I joined I gained nothing?" Hectate mocked, "Please son of Zeus right here, right now, you have no power." She grinned as her hands flashed and Jake was send crashing into the ruins, runes locking his arms and feet into the walls.

"Eye of Ra let her see the sun." Brian said as he started to float fire, heat and light emitting from him, his eyes glowed and beams of light pulsed forth smashing into Hectate.

Her laughs chilled Brian to the bone as he slumped back to the ground, no more energy left, "Is that all you have Brian Eye of Ra?" she laughed again and flicked her wrist, "No good." She said as Brian flew into the ruins crashing into them and falling unconscious.

Jad'ir and Reyna roared as they surged forwards, Jad'irs arms flew in grace and deadliness as she used the hundred-arm attack, while Reyna used her Roman tall shield darting her sword in and out; forcing Hectate back, "Not so strong and might are you Hectate." Jad'ir sneered.

"I wouldn't talk so fast demigod of Adi Parashakti." Hectate said as she flicked her wrist to the two girls smashing them into the ruins along with the other demigods.

A sudden roar could be heard as an explosion shook the place, a dust cloud settled, and the demigods could hear Hectate coughing, a sudden roar could be hear as Dante charged forth, his battle axe making a horrendous sound as it swooshed through the air, "YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING JAD'IR!" Dante roared his body glowing white as battle rage flowed into him. A blast left Hactate's hands which slammed into Dante's spinning silver axe shield, "Nice try Hectate but that isn't going to work." he said grinning.

"Oh really?" Hectate said, giving Dante a feral grin, "SORCERERS! Meet my sorcerers Dante and good luck with them, I'll be watching." Hectate said grinning as the sorcerer's casted spell after spell at Dante, his axe acted like a shield as he spun it faster and faster, blocking fireballs, plasma bolts and lightning blast. With a roar Dante surged forwards he then leaped dodging all the sorcerers attacks, as they charged up to unleash the second attack Dante swung his axe and spun his eyes snapping from target to target as his axe found their marks, one hit one kill. But it wasn't enough, Dante reeled back as he was struck by the continuous bombardment from their spells, Dante roared again as he was continuously pushed back, suddenly the white glow turned gold as an eye appeared everyone, "The Missing Eye of Odin." Dante said as he unleashed power through each eye killing all the sorcerers and damaging Hectate, "Not so tough now are you." Dante said as spat on her and then he walked away.

"Cage of Binding come forth Drain your Prisoner of his energy." Hectate said as she casted a cage spell against Dante.

"NOOOO!" Percy yelled as he came out of the shadows pushing Dante aside and being stuck inside a cage.

"Ahhh and who are you?" Hectate grinned as the leach began.

"Someone you pissed off." Percy said as he tapped the cage and it shattered, "Please let me show you a real cage." Percy said as his hands glowed blue before he pointed them at Hectate, "Cage of water rise up." He said as water came from the ground wrapping Hectate in a cocoon of water.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Hectate yelled as best as she could.

"A proper cage made of water." Percy called back.

"LET ME OUT!" Hectate demanded.

"No thanks." Percy said smirking, "Nico do you mind placing a black fire in there?"

"Sure no problem Percy." Nico said grinning as his hands caught black fire and he pushed it into the water.

"NO PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE LET ME LIVE!" Hectate yelled as the black fire grew closer and closer.

"Do you know what the black fire does?" Percy asked Hectate as the fire drew ever more closer to her.

"It destroys the very essence of anything making them die." Hectate said fear evident in her voice, "Please let me out!" she cried.

"Nope." Percy said as he turned to Nico again, "End this." Nico nodded his head as he forced the black flames into Hectate burning her very essence and killing her.

Line break

Loki kneeled on the ground in front of his master.

"Why are you here Loki?" The being stated his back turned to Loki.  
"Hectate is dead master." Loki said.

"WHAT!" The being roared.

"That boy Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo killed it." Loki said afraid.

"They will pay for their insolence. I am in power in this galaxy THEY WILL BOW TO ME!" the being roared power pulsed out in waves.

"Yes m-m-m-master." Loki said stammering.

"Leave me." The being said power animating from the very words. The being took of its cloak as he heard the door closed, on his body swirled the stars, galaxies and planets.

Line break

The Olympians were in silence as Percy and his group of demigods walked in.  
"Do you know where my sister is?" Apollo asked him, his voice anxious.

"Oh yes we know where she is now." Percy said grinning.

"Where is she?" Apollo asked him his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Right in Olympus." Nico said as the Olympians gasp.


	11. Chapter 10 - War of Magic

**Chapter 10**

**War of Magic**

"What do you mean she is on Olympus?! Do not mock us child!" Zeus snarled at Nico.

"Watch your mouth Zeus before I kill you." Nico glared at him, silencing Zeus.

"How dare you talk to us like that!" Hera raged. Percy flicked his wrist at Artemis throne and she appeared wrapped in chains.

"Artemis!" Apollo shouted tears streaming down his face as he ran to her hugging her.

Percy flicked his wrist at the chains and they exploded letting Artemis free, "She is free."

"YOU CHAINED HER UP?" Hera screamed at them.

"That's it." Nico said as a dark auro seemed to surround him, "I've had enough of you _Lady Hera_," he sneered at her name spitting it like poisoned, "You will die right now" Nico roared as his dark aura surged at her, her screams startled the Olympians as cracks started to appear on her body, pieces of her fell off showing off bright light that made everyone else close their eyes; and then silence. The Olympians opened their eyes to see Hera's throne receding into the Earth, a black scorch mark where Hera use to be, Nico looked at the other Olympians daring them to question his power, sadly Zeus rose to the bait.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY WIFE!" Zeus bellowed.

"How dare I? Maybe because she is a freaking woman who complains about wanting the _perfect family_ but destroys others lives. Why did I do that? I did that first of all to show all of you what the power of Death can do and secondly because I've hated her for a long time." Nico explained simply.

"HOW DA –" Zeus started.

"Shut up Zeus." Nico said looking at him, his dark aura coming back, "Unless you want to die as well."

"HOW DARE YOU –" Zeus started again.

"That's it I've had enough." Nico said looking Zeus in the eyes, "Die." Immediately Zeus screamed as his skin started to crack, a bright light happened and his throne receded into the ground with a blast mark the size of a dumpster truck on it.

A laughing could be heard as they turned their heads to look at Percy, "The Olympian pantheon is now no more, as the king and queen are dead, you are now all rogue gods, and we cannot allow this to happen therefore," Percy said as he waved his hand at Nico, "we must kill you. Nice knowing you _Olympians_." Percy said as he uncapped Riptide, the Psionic blade giving of a green glow.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait what do you mean rogue gods." Artemis asked trying to back away.

"Do not worry Artemis, Nico and myself will spare you, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus and Hades. All else must die." Percy said.

"W-w-why do y-you spa-spare u-us?" Hermes asked stuttering.

"Well because out of all of you," Percy said waving his hands at all of them, "You may not be the strongest or most powerful, but you guys have the best heart or you just weren't really bad or you have been wronged first, so I will give you a second chance. You actually care for your children therefore you can be spared. But you other gods must die." Percy said as he pointed his Psionic Riptide at Poseidon, Athena, Aprophite and Demeter, "Your wives in your domain will become mortal and be expunged from that place."

"Wait you have no right to do this!" Poseidon raged.

"You will die first." Percy said as he raised his sword at him, it glowed for a second before Poseidon's scream of pain split the air his power travelled from his body into the sword and his body started to turn black, parts of it falling off and exploding the moment they touched the ground, "Next Aprophite for your lust for sex I judge you guilty," he said as he pointed the sword at her and the exact same thing happened to her, "Athena, for your pride and for your meddling in the mortal world I judge you guilty," Percy said as she screamed a grey glow surrounded her and her body exploded, a grey mist flowing into Percy, "Finally Demeter, I judge you and fine you guilty, die." Percy said as she exploded in vines the green mist flowing into him.

"It is done." Nico said looking at the remaining gods in the eyes, "All of you go to Camp half blood and claim any child you deem worthy for with the deaths of their godly parent they no longer have power, now go and claim children you feel are worthy and train the others that are now fully mortal." Nico said walking away with Percy.

"Demigods go back to camp with the gods." Percy said as him and Nico faded into the wind.

Line break

The Camp, which is what they decided to call that place, was in uproar, the Greek and Roman campers, or well certain ones, had lost their powers entirely, sure they retained the extra speed and strength that a demigod had but their powers disappeared into the wind.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" a camper roared over the crowd as Percy and Nico appeared along with the remaining Olympians and the five demigods of the quest.

"WHY HAVE OUR POWERS DISAPPEARED?" another one shouted.

"SILENCE!" Percy roared his eyes burning green, "What is going on?" he demanded looking at them.

"What happened to us?" a little kid asked in the front, his brown eyes staring into Percy and his lips quivering.

"What's your name little child? And who was your godly parent little one?" Percy said his voice now nice and smooth as he bend down to look at the little boy.

"My name is James and my godly parent was Aprophite." The boy said nearly crying.

"I'm sorry James, something happened on Olympus and I had to kill your mom." Percy said looking at the kid if he would be fearful, instead the boy looked him in the eyes with tears.

"Why?"

"Because child, she was becoming evil." Percy said hugging the child.

"Does that mean I have to leave camp? I dun wanna I dun wanna go back to them." Jake said sobbing into Percy as his tears made his shirt wet.

"Shhhh." Percy said trying to sooth the boy, "No it doesn't mean that. If you want Jake you can become part of Nico's group." Percy said looking at the boy as he pointed to Nico.

"What do I have to do?" James asked him hope gleaming in his eyes.

"The Assassin group." Nico said kindly as he looked at the boy with a kind warm smile.

"O-o-okay." James said stuttering.

"Don't worry James, Nico isn't scary he'll protect and teach you." Percy said smiling at the child.

"Thank you Mr Percy." James said bowing.

"Oh no, no, no don't bow to me." Percy said helping the boy get back up, "I'm just a demigod as well." Percy said smiling.

"Thank you Percy." James said happy now.

"What do you mean you killed our parents?" another kid spoke up.  
"Simple, I killed them."

"But gods can't die." Another person spoke up.

"They can it is just not possible for you people as you do not have the right power or equipment." Percy stated, "You need a Psionic blade, Death metal or what was that other metal again Leo?" Percy asked looking back at Leo with a confused look on his face.

Leo laughed hard and said, "Flame metal man how could you forget?" he said laughing harder.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Percy complained.

"Yeah whatever you just failed the test over and over again for about a thousand years." Leo said laughing even harder.  
"Shut up." Percy said grumbling, "Anyway yes through these metals you can kill gods."

"Why did you kill them? How could you?" another person spoke up.

"I did because they were compromising the safety of Olympus." Percy said.

"Who did you kill?" a camper asked.

"Aprophite, Ares, Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena and Demeter." Percy said, a moan went out through out the whole group, "But I would like the Poseidon and Neptune campers to came forwards please." Percy said as a group of kids with black hair and sea green eyes stepped forwards, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you heir to the powers of Poseidon, the power over water, earth shaking powers and your horse talk." Nico merely snorted at Percy's antics. Immediately all the Poseidon and Neptune kids started to glow green the power of their father flowed into them equally, "You will have to train yourself to make yourself more powerful." Percy said.

"Thank you sir." They said.

"No no no no, arghh." Percy groaned, "Just Percy, please."

"Thank you … Percy." They said trying out their new name.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT MY POWERS?" Drake roared.

"Nico …" Percy said.

"With pleasure, Drake son of the dead Poseidon I now judge you and find you guilty, may you be judge by the seven black suns." Nico said as he flicked his wrist to the sky as seven orbs of darkness took their places in a circle around Drake and suddenly they all surged forwards melting into Drake; his screams chilled everyone to the bones as he started to crack, blackness seem to come out of him like a mist before he a bright light took place and where he stood there was nothing but blackened ground, "Alicia daughter of Hades step forward." There was a grumble amongst the crowd as she stepped forward, "By the judgment of the seven suns I deem you guilty for driving out Percy, for playing with his feelings and hurting him. May they shine upon you." Nico said as the same seven orbs flew around Alicia then submerge into her skin, it burned her the pain filled her very immortal essence, and she disappeared in a flash as well.

"Now children of Zeus or Jupiter please step forward." Percy said, breaking the silence as a group of children with blonde hair and sky blue eyes came forward, "By the power veseted in me I now pronounce you heir to the powers of Zeus." Percy said as they glowed yellow an ozone smell could be smelt from them, "Practice your powers and you will become stronger. A god will claim the rest of you, or goddess, if they choose so however, if you want you can then join the Assassins, which will be trained by Nico personally, or you can stay in camp as a newly claimed or unclaimed camper, it is your choice. Camp is dismissed until tomorrow where training and claiming will begin." Percy said as he stepped down to talk to some demigods, the rest of them dispersed.

Line break

It has been a year since Percy slaughtered some Olympians; all the Camps have been training their campers strained to the limits, even the remaining Olympians were extremely worn out, the Elemental Apprentices were insane. Though this time of training was a short one, shattered when one day when an Iris message appeared in the middle of a Camp meeting.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" a person in the IM said as a beam of energy scorched the soldier through his chest leaving a gaping hole as the soldier fell down dead.

"Do you see this Campers." A menacing voice spoke, "This is what will happen to your pathetic and worthless camp." A voice said before the IM was cut.

There was silence, pure silence as the Camp council and their commanders took in the news, "We must act." Dante said, as son of Odin the Allfather he had been voted in as representative for the Norse camp.

"If we act too soon we will die in needless slaughter." Reyna countered, leaning into the table a bit, as first praetor she was meant to be here.

"I shall start setting up magical defenses, it seemed to be all sorcerers or mages, I will call upon the full might of Egypt." Brian said, as the Eye of Ra he was to represent the Egyptians houses.

"I will start setting up physical defenses to slow their advancement." Jad'ir said, as the chosen one of Adi Parashakti the All mother she had to be here.

"We will get ready and rally the troops with the Romans and Norse as you people start on the other defenses." Jake said leader of Heirs to the Power of Zeus.

"Then this council is dismissed, we will not take a camp vote as from now on Law 12 of Article 98 is in action, the Council is given full power, what do you say Commanders?" Dante asked Chiron and Lupa along with the other Commanders.

"We agree." They said as one.

"Very well, from this point on, we are at war." Reyna spoke up, standing up and pushing her chair back to walk off.

"Council dismissed." Dante said as he too stood up to walk off to start working.

"Good luck guys." Brian said as he too walked off.

Jad'ir sighed as she said, "May the All mother watch us." And started walking off.

"Olympians have mercy on us." Jake said as he too walked off.

Percy, Nico, Mark, Leo, Hazel, Thalia and Jason stepped out of the shadows, "Well they did very well." Percy commented.

"Indeed." Nico said walking around the Councils table.

"They are thinking as a group and not as singular." Hazel commented.

"That is true and they can think level headedly although I must say Dante can be quite impulsive at times." Thalia said.

Jason laughed, "What do you expect he is a boy."

"Well if I remember correctly so were you." Mark said smirking causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh shut up you old bum." Jason said scowling at Mark playfully.

"Girls girls you're both pretty." Percy said, both of them punched him on his arm, "Ouch that hurt." He said pouting.

"Serves you right." Mark said.

"Guys back on topic?" Hazel asked them.

"Yes, yes. Mrs. party pooper." Percy said.

"Shut up." Hazel glared at Percy.

"Make me." Percy said as he put his tongue out at Hazel.

"Wow that is just low man." Nico said chuckling.

"Oh not you too." Percy complained, "Okay, okay back to business." Percy said after receiving a glare from Thalia.

"We need to think how to stop the Lokians."

"What are the Lokians again?" Percy asked.

"You know for a leader you are pretty stupid." Thalia said smirking at him.  
"Oh shut up." Percy said, "And just tell me already."

"Lokians are sorcerers that have dedicated themselves to Loki, giving them basically the same ability to manipulate energy as Hectate could." Thalia explained, sighing.

"I don't get why people call it 'magic' it's just the playing around with energy, simple really." Percy said face palming.

"Sorry oh might one, I forgot we all aren't Apprentices." Nico said giving a mock bow.

"Anytime Nico." Percy said giving him a mock salute while he just rolled his eyes.  
"So how are we going to stop them?" Mark asked once those two fools were finished playing around.

"Well if we interfere directly then it's going to be pointless and boring." Hazel said.

"Lets just let them fight and protect them, unless we need to I do not want anyone attacking do you understand?" Percy said getting serious.

"Yes sir." They all said.

"Now go train your campers for this, it's going to be a long and hard fight." Percy said turning away.

"Wait! When are they assumed to be arriving?" Thalia asked.

"2 weeks so be careful." Percy said as he disappeared in water vapor.

Line break

Today was the day, for the last two weeks, campers and gods alike had been preparing for it, the Egyptian set up magical traps while the Hindu's set physical ones, the Norse, Romans and Greeks learn how to fight as one force while the Egyptians readied their spells, even the Hindu's were suited for battle, but they were to ambush them; their hundred arm technique could ravage anything. They waited, Artemis and Apollo had taken the archers into a safe location, Hades stood on the right side with his undead army, Hephaestus was in the left side with his army of automatons, Hermes came out with his scouting troops and Hestia set up a field hospital. The afternoon sky was bright and blue giving no hint of the war to come. They were ready soon they could hear them, the chanting of sorcerers, this was going to be a battle which no one forgot.

An explosion rock the afternoon sky, birds squawked and flew off. As the sorcerers kept coming more and more explosions took place, however many just walked through the explosions like they were nothing, some of them fell to the explosions or the arrows which had descended upon them, but many just kept walking, the arrows that neared them were deflected away as though they had a shield around them.

"We are the Lokians, BOW BEFORE US OR TASTE OUR POWER!" the man in the front said, his black robes flew in the wind, red tinted it.

"We will not fall, we will fight AND WE WILL WIN!" Dante roared at the leader, the Camp followed his example and roared at the sorcerers.

"You will pay for your insolence. ATTACK!" the leader screamed as he himself charged at Dante, his hands flickered with Greek fire.

The man and Dante clashed, Dante's sword against the mans magic. The sorcerer was very powerful his magic was easily double that of Hectate, "What is your name?" Dante asked him circling him.

"I am Audrey mortal son of Delona and Jack." He said as he threw a ball of ice at Dante, "Who are you?"

"I am Dante, son of Odin the Allfather, are you really mortal?" he asked him quizzically as he blocked another ice blast, "How are you doing that?" he asked him, puzzled.

"Doing what?" Audrey asked his hands by his side now.

"Summon those weird fire balls and ice ball things." Dante said his axe hanging limply by his side.

"I don't know." Audrey said laughing, "I just do it."

"Huh, okay." Dante said looking confused, "Shall we continue?"

"Yup." Audrey said grinning as he set his whole body on fire. Dante grinned as he leapt forwards, he was going fast but Audrey was faster, he side stepped and brought his leg down in an arch slamming Dante into the ground the Greek fire starting to burn his clothes. Dante roared as he swung his fist upwards catching Audrey under the chin and blowing him into the air, his axe lying ten meters away as Audrey had kicked it. Audrey grinned and so did Dante, Audrey spun around his leg coming down in an arch so fast that Dante barely blocked it and when he did a crater formed around him, he replied by sending quick jabs into the stomach of Audrey blowing him back into the tree's, "Dang you're good." Audrey said as he came out of the tree's.

"Sorry man but I need to end this battle before my friends die." Dante said apologizing.

"Lets see what you can do." Audrey said grinning.

Dante started to float, the ground around him rumbled at the power coming from him, "May the Lost Eye of Odin judge and find you favored." Dante said as beams of light came forth smashing into Audrey. Audrey's screams filled the air as the power of Odin the Allfather smashed into him, it burned; his mortal body was no match for the demigod. A flash took place and Audrey was lying there in a puddle of blood, Dante rushed forward, "I am sorry Audrey."

"Don't worry about it, it's what opponents are meant to do on a battle field." He said coughing blood, Audrey clasped Dante's hand, "Be strong Dante for the war is not over, we Lokians will not be defeated so easily."

"Don't worry we will fight Audrey." Dante said grief filled his heart.

"Thank you." Audrey said as his hand went limp.

"May you rest in peace and my Odin the Allfather find favor in you." Dante said standing, grabbing his axe and rushing back into battle.

Line break

Jake and Reyna were having a fun time in the front lines, the Romans had made a wall of tall shields while the Greek campers held the Phalanx position. However the Lokians seem to manage to just blow up chunks of the army, immediately Jake and Reyna shouted for everyone to split up and spread out. Jake had charged at the person seemingly in command while Reyna made sure no one else interfered. The commander snarled as he swung his hands and faced his palm towards Jake, blowing him back, the commander then suddenly disappeared, only to appear two meters above Jake as he came down his knee aiming for his head. Jake rolled and blasted the commander with lightning sending him flying in the air and crashing down somewhere else. As Jake got to his feet, he looked at her a smile playing on his lips and his eyes sparkling, but the commander then came flying back and threw a jar containing Greek fire, it exploded at his chest sending him flying into a cabin and demolishing it entirely. Reyna roared as anger filled her, she dashed forward, her tall shield blocking his magic attacks; suddenly she threw it in a Captain America sort of way, the shield connected with his stomach winding him, Reyna leaped upwards her Imperial gold sword coming down and beheading the commanding sorcerer. She ran back to the demolished cabin, her heart pounding as she saw Jake, a wooden stake driven into the side of his arm, she quickly placed her fingers at his neck; the pulse beat strongly, but it was fading. Quickly Reyna carried him to the infirmary; Hestia had taken one look and screamed for Apollo's name. They asked Reyna to wait outside, and her heart was crushed.

Line break

Jad'ir ran forward, her blades met the sorcerers from the back, she could see the shock expressions from those mages as their comrades fell from the ambushing forces. Suddenly she felt an impact to her side pushing her out of an explosion, the sheer force blew her back and she could feel the heat of the after effect. She turned only to scream; Jadun stared at her his face bleeding, his eyes glazed and his legs missing, she wept, her brother in everything but blood was gone, to save her. She cried and then roared her arms moving faster then anyone could've expected, she was no longer Jad'ir daughter of Adi Parashakti, she was Jad'ir the broken hearted. Her swords sang death and she attacked with such ferocity that singlehandedly she struck the very meaning of fear into each and everyone one of them, she poured out her grief and pain at seeing Jadun dead, her best friend dead. Her cries of pain raged against everything around her, nothing could stop her. She was death to all the enemies; she had let the Demon Rage take control.

Line break

Brian wasn't having a good time fighting a spell war against so many sorcerers. They were simply too strong, while the Egyptians had number those sorcerers had enough power to take on ten of the strongest Egyptian mages and still win, this wasn't looking good. Brian flashed another defensive spell and cursed under his breath for the amount of sorcerers there were.

"WE NEED BACK UP HERE!" an Egyptian mage screamed as sorcerers started to over run their defenses.

"I'M COMING!" Brian cursed his luck as he shouted back. A man in a red robe stood there, the outline of the robe was black, in his hands he held a red staff, the top gem was blue however and wherever he pointed his staff jet flames of blue would shoot out, burning any Egyptian mage to crisp, "Who are you?" Brian asked warily as he neared him his hands flickered with hieroglyphs and runes as an orb the size of a baseball appeared in his palm behind his back.

"I am Salamander Xavier, fire sorcerer of the highest degree and your worst nightmare." Salamander said his eyes glowing with flames as he pointed the staff at him, "Who are you."

"I am Brian the chosen Eye of Ra." Brian said as he flung the orb at Salamander only for it to be stopped by a fire shield.

"Oh please did you really think that could stop me?" Salamander asked him laughing.

"Nope but this will." Brian said as he unleashed another one that phased right through Salamander's fire shield and smashed into him throwing him backwards.

"Why you –" Salamander started but never finished as Brian threw another orb that slammed into his chest winding him.

"Shut up, you talk to much." Brian stated as he walked over carefully.

"You will pay –" Salamander tried to say as he stood up.

"You seriously have to stop talking so much." Brian repeated himself as he threw another orb to slam him into the ground, "My, my you aren't very –" Brian stopped talking and bend backwards as a beam of fire exploded right over his face.

Brian stood up to see Salamander snarling and pointing his staff at him, his robes scorched and torn in areas where Brian's orbs had connected to him. Quickly Brian flung out a shield hieroglyph and then flung out another attack orb one, Salamander responded by blocking using a fire shield and attack using a jet of blue fire which felt hot, even to Brian. Salamander laughed as he spun his staff above his head, blue fire trailing it until he pointed it at Brian and blue flames came out, Brian rolled away and ran as the jet of flame followed him. Turning around quickly Brian threw up a protective hieroglyph defense wall, he then spun and threw an exploding orb at Salamander, which connected to him and exploded sending him crashing into the ground. Salamander got back up and pointed his staff at Brian who was dashing towards him, Brian ran in a zigzag pattern trying to throw off Salamanders aim; it was working. Salamander suddenly spun the staff and let the but of it slam into Brian's stomach, he then arched the staff until it slammed his head into the ground Salamander then pointed the gem part to Brian's head and let lose a jet of blue flame. Brian rolled out of the way and pointed his palm out to Salamander he let lose an explosion hieroglyph that forced Salamander to block with his staff. The result was disastrous, Salamanders staff exploded the magical potential energy in it blew both contestants back. Salamander let out a cry of anguish and pain as his staff exploded.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Salamander screamed at him.

"Do what?" Brian asked his hands forming an orb.

Salamander roared as he surged forwards his hands clenched into fist, Brian simply pointed palm at Salamander and let lose an exploding orb. It hit his chest and blew a hole it in, Salamander gaped as a hole the size of a fist appeared in the middle of his chest, he touched it, looked back at Brian before he collapsed onto the floor dead. Brian took one look at him and vomited, that was his first kill, he looked away and walked letting the dust cover him.

Line break

Artemis fired arrows at such a speed that it rivaled a machine gun; her hands were a blur as she fired over and over again. Her hunters, which now involved boys, she sneered at that thought, were doing excellent shooting down sorcerers left right and center, her brother and his children were blinding the enemies with bright light, some of his children even manage to call down upon the wrath of the sun burning many sorcerers to crisp but effectively draining them out.

"Artemis." Apollo said continuously firing even as they talked, "I need to go, take care of my children." Apollo said as he flashed away.

Artemis continued firing her barrages of arrows caused disarray to the Lokian army.

"Ahhh the lovely Artemis, her hunters and of course the children of Apollo." A voice said sending chills down her spine.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" she demanded as she swung her bow around looking for the source of the voice.

"Very well." The voice said as a being materialized in front of her, knowing who it was Artemis immediately teleported the Hunters and Apollo's children to the ground making sure they were safe, "Well played, but I'm not here for them, oh no I'm here for you."

"What do you want with me Loki." Artemis snarled as Loki the Norse god of trickery and magic talked to her.

"Why I want to kill you of course." Loki said smiling as his hands flickered with black fire.

"What is that?" Artemis asked warily her legs tensed to jump.

"Black Flame also known as the Flame of Death." Loki said grinning as he played with it, making it jump across his palm and then onto his knuckles, "It forces an immortal to fade." He said grinning sadistically.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Artemis asked him trying to buy time.

"Stalling isn't going to work, but oh well it's fun. It relates to you because I'm going to give it to you." Loki said grinning, "But first," he said, "why don't we have some fun?" he grinned as he floated closer. Artemis fired the arrow she had, she then quickly tumbled to the left as Loki let a ball of Black Flame incinerate the arrow and destroy the place where she had been standing, "Oh please Artemis don't even try to run." Loki said slowly floating after her as she ran. He laughed at her futility as she notched another arrow and fire then turn and continued running. Loki laughed again when she turned around ready to fire at him only for him to wave his hand and blast her of the arch.

"H-h-ho –"

"How?" Loki looked at her grinning sadistically, "Power from one person you will never know." He said laughing, his hands held a Black Flame as she was held down by some unknown force, "Good bye Artemis." Loki said grinning as he blasted the Black Flame at her.

"NOOO!" a scream could be heard, _Oh well it doesn't matter no one can save me now,_ Artemis thought as she closed her eyes ready to feel the burning sensation. After a few seconds she opened her eyes, and they widen with shock. There stood Percy his hands placed out in front of him holding the jet of Black Flame back. He roared as he made a tearing motion and the flame was torn in half dissipating immediately.

"Ahh the might Percy Jackson comes out at last." Loki said laughing.

"LEAVE ARTEMIS ALONE!" Percy boomed his voice laden with power, the force of his words made Loki fall down on his but, Artemis would've laughed if it weren't for the situation she was in now.

"My, My Percy you must control that anger." Loki said as he stood up grinning but now very wary, "Or do I have to kill your mom again." He said laughing.

"Don't you dare bring her –" Percy demanded as he started to walk towards Loki only to stop as he said.

"Oh why not?" Loki grinned, "I was there when Drake killed her, but before he killed her you should've seen her, the pain she was in …" Loki never finished as Percy suddenly dashed forwards his hands blazed with molten lava.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!" Percy bellowed as his fist connected with Loki's face the lava burned Loki, his skin melted right off his bones where the lava connected with him.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME DEMIGOD!" Loki bellowed as he stood up, bones showing through the areas that were burnt.

"Die." Percy said as he raised his hands, immediately Loki started to scream his flesh begin to melt, Artemis's eyes widen in shock as she saw what came out of those wounds on Loki, instead of golden ichor; lava came out. Percy clenched his hands and Loki screamed again as his body melted the lava incinerating him and his very essence; his very being gone. Percy turned around to look at Artemis and immediately ran to her, she flinched when Percy got near, his worried face immediately shattered as she flinched. Immediately she regretted it, Percy's face showed how much it had hurt him, "M'lady -"

Artemis shushed him as she placed a finger to his lips, "I'm sorry for flinching Percy. You aren't a monster Percy, I'm just shocked you have that much power." She said as Percy nodded then fell down, face first into the ground right next to her, "Percy!" Artemis shouted, her heart started to beat faster and nearly stopped when she turned him around, a scorch mark showed upon his chest. The Black Flame had hit him and no matter how powerful he said he was, it had its effects on him, "APOLLO!" Artemis screamed into the sky.

"What is it litt – oh." Apollo said when he flashed in seeing the look on her face and then seeing Percy's scorched chest, "What happened?" Apollo asked as he got down his hands glowing gold as healing power came flowed into Percy.

"Black Flame hit him, i-i-it burns our v-v-very essence." Artemis manage to say through her stutters.

"Sis I need you to heal him as well." Apollo said his face scrunched up into concentration.

Artemis nodded as she flowed her healing powers into Percy as well, she could feel him slipping, _NO!_ She thundered in her head as she poured more energy then she though possible into Percy,_ LIVE!_ She screamed in her mind as she poured more. Suddenly Percy gasped for air and she heard a slump as Apollo fell to the ground unconscious from using so much energy.

"Where –"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Artemis said as she slammed her fist repeatedly into his chest, he coughed and blood came out of his mouth, suddenly Artemis realized where she was punching, "Oh no, no, no, no I'm sorry Percy." Artemis said as she panicked realizing she may have just killed Percy, she pushed all her remaining healing energy into Percy, suddenly she felt a warm hand hold hers and they gently pulled them away, cutting the flow of energy, "What are you –"

Percy shushed Artemis by placing a finger on her lips, "Just give me water," he croaked, "and I'll be fine." Percy said.

"HESTIA!" Artemis cried into the sky.

"Yes – Oh dear Percy what happen?" Hestia said as she bend down next to Percy.

"Not-nothing mu-much do yo-you have some wa-water?" Percy said as his voice broke, his throat dry, immediately Hestia clapped her hands summoning a glass of water and she handed it to Percy, she then clapped her hands again summoning a gallon of water and let it drop on Percy, letting the water refresh him, "Thank you Hestia." Percy said as his body started to heal.

"Any time my dear." Hestia said as she teleported an unconscious Apollo and herself back to the infirmary.

"Percy –" Artemis began.

"No it's –" Percy cut in.

"No Percy listen to me." Artemis said shushing him efficiently; she took a deep breath before continuing saying, "Thank you for saving my life." Artemis said.

"Artemis –" Percy said before she cut him off again.

"No Percy, thank you, thank you for saving my life again." Artemis said looking into his sea green eyes and feeling herself lost in them.

"Artemis …" Percy said as Artemis leaned closer and Percy leaned in, and their lips brushed, before Artemis pressed in deepening the kiss. They stayed in that position and finally broke off when they needed air. Artemis eyes widen as she just realized what she did and she looked at Percy, expected for him to slap her or grab her but instead he just lay looking as stunned as she was.

"Percy –" Artemis spoke.

"Artemis." Percy said gulping, "I know that I killed Zeus and I know that your oath has been lifted but, um … but if … ah." Percy said as he gulped nervously.

"What is it Percy …" Artemis asked him softly.

Percy looked into her eyes, "Will you be my –" Percy said but never finished as Artemis mashed her lips against his again.

"Yes I will be." Artemis said smiling, nearly causing Percy's heart to stop.

"We need to go." Percy said as he broke the awkward silence.

"I ah … I agree." Artemis stuttered.

Percy smiled before grabbing her hand and teleporting them to Camp.

* * *

When they opened their eyes the ruined camp lay before them, 20 dead demigods lay on the floor their eyes closed and body parts brought to them.

"Mark." Percy said.  
"On it." Mark replied as he slammed Keeper into the ground making all the fire, blood and broken cabins to go back to the way they were two weeks ago.

"ALL GODS OF CAMP COME NOW! CHAOS I REQUIRE YOUR PRESENCE!" Percy screamed into the air as the gods flashed in.

_Be careful guys,_ Percy said in his mind to the other Apprentices.

_What happen man?_ Nico asked him sensing his near death.

_Black Flame._ Percy stated in his mind.

_That means!_ Thalia shouted telepathically.

_Yes we know what it means Thalia no need to make us deaf in our minds as well._ Hazel said.

_What is the plan?_ Jason asked him.

_We expose him of course._ Percy replied.

_Of course,_ Mark thought back,_ why didn't I think of that eh?_

_Oh shut up Mark._ Leo thought at them causing all of them to chuckle in their minds.

_Anyway I want all of you to surround Chaos when I give my signal._ Percy said.

_How will we know when your signal happens?_ Hazel asked him.

_Don't worry you'll know, its Percy after all._ Thalia said as they all then turn to look as the gods came.

"Why have you called us here Perseus Jackson." Odin asked him.

"I have called you here because you must have known the battle that took place here?" Percy said looking at each god and goddess.

"Where are the dead?" Horus asked him.

"In the middle of Camp, only 20 died as we couldn't save those in time." Percy said.

"Who attacked us?" Adi Parashakti asked him.

"Why don't we ask Chaos? Since he should know." Percy said looking at Chaos and making a green pulsing aura surround him, immediately the Elemental Apprentices surrounded him.

"Me? What did I do?" Chaos asked calmly.

"You sent this army didn't you? No one else knew where Camp was besides those inside the throne room of Olympus when I moved them." Percy said walking slowly to Chaos, the ground crack upon each step he took, "Why Chaos why did you send Loki to attack us?" Percy asked him.

"I did not send this army of sorcerers!" Chaos bellowed.

"Who ever said sorcerers?" Percy asked him smirking.

Chaos looked alarmed as the god and goddess around the room looked at him with shock and anger, "Um … er … ah." Chaos intelligently replied.

"I know you blessed Loki as without your blessing no one can summon Black Flame. They are simply not strong enough, nor are they strong enough to use a caging spell." Percy said as he continued walking.

"I … er … um." Chaos continued to stutter.

"Why Chaos why?" Percy asked him stopping as he stood ten meters in front of Chaos.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE INVADED MY PLACE!" Chaos finally snapped, "THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE I AM ALL MIGHTY HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE!"

"Ahhh so it's about power." Percy shook his head and sighed.

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S ABOUT POWER! FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I AM ALL MIGHT NOT GROVELING AT SOMEONES FEET BUT HERE YOU COME AND TAKE MY POWER HOW DARE YOU!" Chaos yelled at him.

"I had hope you would be without flaw, guess I was wrong." Percy said looking at Chaos and sighing.

"SHUT UP FOOL YOU –" Chaos began.

"SILENCE!" Percy demanded as his words made a shockwave travel through out the whole Camp.

"WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND?! YOU ARE NO TFO!" Chaos boomed.

"We are all Heirs to Xereath, Heirs to the legacy of the Tfo, we have every right to tell you what to do." Nico said from the side making Chaos snap his head to look at him, his dark aura appearing, the ground around him started to burn with Black Flame, causing Artemis to flinch, though no one realized besides Percy.

"And as Heirs to this power over Sentries." Hazel said making Chaos look at her, angry, metal spikes started to protrude out of the ground her silver aura adding to the power Chaos could feel as the seven Apprentices looked at him.

"We judge you based on the seven suns of judgment." Jason said as the wind started to pick up around him, a white aura surrounded his body, Chaos turn to look at him confused.

"And through this judgment." Leo said as white fire engulfed him, Chaos eyes swerved to look at him, understanding began to dawn on him.

"We have found you." Thalia said as lightning started to crackle off her, Chaos looked at her fear evident in his eyes.

"Guilty." Mark finished as he slammed Keeper into the ground, Chaos now looked extremely afraid, fear was evident on every line, every star possible.

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME I AM CHAOS!" he bellowed as the seven Apprentices raised their right hand pointing it at him palm faced to him, "I WILL DESTROY THIS GALAXY!" Chaos screamed as he brought his palm into a fist, all the god and goddess cringed but nothing happen, "WHAT IS THIS!" he demanded, but the seven kept silent as they suddenly spoke as one.

"You have been judge and found guilty, Chaos we now speak as one. As the legacy of Xereath, the legacy of The First ones, the Tfo's, we strip you of your Sentry position and take away your immortality and power. May the gods of this world show you mercy for what you have done to their children." The seven said as they suddenly looked up and spoke in a deep and powerful tone, "GUILTY!" suddenly the air above Chaos rippled as an orb of translucent metal, circled with air and lightning, burning with Black Flame in the middle of all the water that surrounded it, came crashing down on Chaos letting out an explosion which shuddered everything, and would've killed everything if it weren't for the shield the Apprentices placed up.

Where Chaos had been standing previously now stood a being which was green in color, its legs were reversed, the knee cap pointed behind it, its face was long, its hands and feet only had three fingers and toes all green with small circular things on each end of them, "HOW DARE YOU!" the thing yelled at the Apprentices, even though it was no longer Chaos it stood a bit taller then any of the gods.

"You have been judged by us and found guilty you will now die." Nico said as he clapped his hands together, instantly the being fell down dead, the body disintegrated into dust. The seven Apprentices looked at the surrounding gods and smiled.


	12. Chapter 11 - The beginning of the End

**Chapter 11**

**The beginning of the End**

"H-h-how did yo-you do th-that?" the gods asked.

"Oh that? That was nothing, one of us by ourselves could've ended him." Nico told them, "Especially Percy, Mark or myself."

"So why didn't you?" Odin asked.

"Huh? Oh because we wanted it to look cool." Percy said grinning sheepishly; Artemis face palmed.

"Oh … okay." Hades said shocked at the amount of power these Apprentices displayed.

"Anyway we need you gods to train even more, and if possible … wait never mind that's just wrong." Hazel said shaking her head as though that could push away that thought.

"What is it?" Apollo asked her.

"Oh just wondering if you know … ah … like … um … you could … er." Hazel stuttered going red.

"Oh just spit it out already." Hermes said rolling his eyes.

"Was wondering if you guys could sire more children." Hazel said really quickly.

There was pure silence, no god believing she had just said that, Hazel grew more and more red with each passing second, before Apollo's laugh shattered the silence and caused the others to grin, "I don't think I wouldn't mind that." Apollo said grinning from ear to ear.

"Apollo …" Artemis said letting the threat hang.

"What if the Apprentices say so then what can I say?" Apollo said grinning as he flashed away.

"What have you done Hazel." Odin asked sighing and rubbing his temples as Thor disappeared.

Hazel blushed, "I wasn't thinking."

Artemis face palmed, "Oh dear." Was all she said.

"Okay go to Camp everyone, but Artemis could you stay?" Percy said as all the gods nodded and flashed out leaving Apprentices and Artemis, "You guys may leave too." Percy said, wanting to talk to Artemis alone.

"Artemis as Apprentices we know what is going through Percy's mind." Thalia said as she and the other Apprentices grinned while Percy shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "But know that if you ever hurt him we will hunt you." Thalia said as they faded away as Artemis gulped.

Artemis looked to the ground, finding a sudden fun looking at it, "So, er … what did you want to talk about?" Artemis asked Percy softly.

"Artemis I, um … ah … you never answered me." Percy said stammering.

"Well I, ah, would've if you didn't kiss me." Artemis said.

"If I remember correctly it was you who kissed me." Percy said smirking.

Artemis fumed, "Oh whatever!"

"Will you be my girlfriend Artemis?" Percy asked extremely softly.

"Yes." Artemis said as she reached for his hand and held onto it, smiling as he looked at her and smiled back warmly.

Line break

_The dream was vivid, a lone demigod walked the forest, his feet breaking sticks with each step, suddenly he tensed; he could feel something watching him. A booming laughter echoed in the tree_'_s causing some to die instantly, others to uproot and some to bend back until the point of near breaking._

"_W-w-who goe-goes the-there?_" _the demigod spoke, looking around fearfully, the laughter came from everywhere now, not a booming one but one that chilled the demigod to his bones nonetheless, _"_W-w-who i-is doin-doing th-that?_" _the demigod stuttered again._

"_Me._" _A figure said, floating down from the sky._

"_Wh-who ar-are yo-you?_" _the demigod stuttered as he walked back slowly, the aura of power around that being pressured him._

"_Me? Oh nothing much just an Archon caster of the sky, of the highest degree._" _The being said as his feet touched the floor and he started walking slowly towards the demigod._

"_G-get ba-back! I-I_'_m wa-warning yo-you!_" _the boy shouted at him._

"_Oh please spare me._" _The Archon caster said as he materialized a white staff, which had a blue crystal, the demigod stared in fear as lightning arch around the crystal._

"_Wh-wha _… _wh-who _…" _the demigod stuttered as he fell on his but his eyes wide in fear._

_The being laughed as he faced the crystal to the demigod and fired, immediately arches of blue lightning as strong as something from Zeus_'_s lightning bolt smashed into the child vaporizing him, _"_You may come out my brothers._" _The man said as he slammed the staff into the ground, sending out a shockwave of lightning. Another three beings came out of the tree_'_s, a man holding a trident with each tip made of a sea green crystal, another man who held a scythe which had a black crystal attached to the none bladed side and finally a man who held a great sword made of stone with a gem implanted in the middle of its hilt; the gem was brown and seem to radiate warmth and hardness._

"_Why have you called us brother?_" _the one with the trident said, shadows hiding their faces._

"_Camp destroyed our forces, all of them dead, all the Lokians dead._" _The man with the lightning staff said as lightning crackled around him._

"_Indeed, I can feel their death._" _The one holding the scythe said._

"_So what are we here for again brother?_" _the man with the sword asked._

"_Shall we get revenge?_" _the lightning man asked them, as he twirled his staff, _"_Is the question._"

"_Yes but _…" _the man with a sword trailed off as he swung his sword around._

"_But what?_" _the man with the trident asked._

"_Why not release the Archons?_" _he said looking them in the eye._

"_When?_" _said the man with the scythe, swinging it around like a toy in one hand, after a moment of silence._

"_Two days from now,_" _the man with the trident said as he stabbed it into the ground to lean upon, _"_we unleash them, when there is no moon at all._"

"_Very well._" _The man with the lightning staff said, _"_Be ready for the summoning in two days._" _He said as he disappeared, leaving nothing but trails of himself._

"_Show off._" _The man with the trident said as he faded away in water bubbles._

"_Oh please._" _The man with the sword said as he stabbed his sword into the ground and a hole appeared swallowing him._

"_Children._" _The man with the scythe said, shaking his head as he stepped into the shadows and they enveloped him._

Percy lurched up, his eyes darted around, trying to remember where he was when it hit him; he was in the Apprentices cabin constructed when the five demigod camps merged. He sighed and lied down again, sweat drenched his forehead, beads of sweat rolled down his face soaking the pillow he was lying on. Suddenly a new though intruded his fear, Artemis said yes to him. She had said yes. The goddess of maidenship, forever hating men, had said yes to his request, his face broke into a grin, he was so happy; somehow Percy knew that Artemis wouldn't betray him like Alice had. He sighed, _Stop thinking about that Percy and start focusing on the bloody dream._ Percy was shaken from his train of thought as a horn sounded calling all demigods up to start the training, _Well better tell them there._ Percy thought as he climbed out of bed and started to get ready.

A few minutes later Percy looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he was wearing a grey hoodie, a black shirt trimmed with blue green string, a dark grey jogging pants, with Riptide in his pocket, and grey sneakers. He looked over his clothing, the hoodie he was wearing would hide his face from nearly anyone, it only showed his jaw line, and also he knew that all of his clothing had Celestial Bronze treaded into the string making his clothing as hard as armor. Percy grinned, knowing how many times this clothing had saved him over the millenniums.

"PERCY!" a voice called out from outside the door, "ARE YOU DONE YET?!"

"YEAH GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Percy yelled back as he heard a sigh on the other side, Percy turned the nob on the door opening it and stepping out, "All yours Thalia." He said smirking as Thalia gave him an evil stare.

Suddenly a shadow popped inside the bathroom forcing Thalia out, "NICO DE ANGELO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she yelled at him.

"Using the bathroom, now shoo go away." He said waving his hands at her.

"NICO!" Thalia screamed as he slammed the door in her face, she was fuming, Percy quickly ran out as her scream tore through the cabin and Nico's body soon followed.

"Aww man that hurt." Nico said as he got up grumbling.

"Your fault for stopping her man." Percy replied clapping Nico on the back.

"C'mon man." Nico said as he glared at Percy, "Can't you be, you know, at least a bit sympathetic?"

"Nope, sorry." Percy said grinning.

"Screw you man." Nico said, dropping the glare and sighing, as he walked back into the cabin, his chest had a black scorch mark where Thalia had blasted him.

The sudden horn blast that resonated throughout the Camp shook everyone to their feet, "WE ARE UNDER ATTAC ACKKK!" a voice shouted as lightning came down and smashed through the scout's chest and came out the side.

A booming laughter that sent chills down Percy's back echoed throughout the Camp, "Well demigod, that was a nice try." The being said as he floated in the air his staff pointed at the demigod.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded as he began to float as well.

"Me? I am Xavier, lightning Archon caster and your killer." He said as he floated, pointed the staff at Jake and blew him with lightning that rivaled the power of Zeus when he was alive. Reyna roared when Jake was hit full on in the chest and his cry of pain was cut short as he demolished a cabin, "Oh please don't even bother." Xavier said as he swept his staff sending Reyna crashing into the ground, "Ahh I will have fun with you little warrior." Xavier said as he swung his spear upwards sending Reyna flying into the air, he then swung it down like an axe and smashed her back into the ground making a crater the size of a cabin. She cried as her bones snapped and blood came from her mouth, she cried again as he swung her up and blew her into another cabin; the camp was silent as blood exploded in its walls and seeped into the ground, Xavier laughed, "Is that all you got demigod? Huh guess you aren't that strong." He mocked, "Why not responding? Too full of wood?" he asked laughing.

A gasp could be heard throughout the Camp as the dust settled down, leaving the sight of Reyna with wood stakes pierced through her chest, stomach and right leg. Her blood turned those wooden stakes red, "Yup full of wood this one, and as dense as it." Xavier said laughing as she tried to get up, only to fall deeper onto the wood, "Well you are basica –" Xavier never finished as sudden blue lightning came out of no where slamming into Xavier and crashing him into the ground, "Wh-what was th-that?" Xavier asked his eyes wide as he stood up from the rubble he had made in the ground.

"Me." Jake said, his body sparked with blue lightning, cold fury seem to roll of him.

_Thalia _…_,_ Percy said in a warning tone.

_What?_ Thalia responded leaving a innocent face telepathically.

_Did you really give him blue lightning?_ Nico asked sighing.

_Yes? Why got a problem with that Nico?_ Thalia growled.

_Yeah YOU GAVE HIM BLUE LIGHTNING!_ Jason screamed in their heads making them winch.

_What_'_s wrong with that?_ Thalia asked Jason.

_I don't know how about that makes him more powerful then Chaos himself? _Mark stated.

_Shut up, he needed the help, what do you think Percy?_ Thalia asked him.

_Lets watch it; if we succeed this test then we must make him an apprentice to Thalia but that is only if he survives and defeats Xavier, and Thalia._ Percy said looking at her.

_What?_ Thalia demanded.

_Cap that power until we succeed or he needs to use it, can_'_t have him running around with that power yet._ Percy stated.

_Fine._ Thalia said.

_Watch before I blow all of you up._ Hazel growled silencing everyone.

Jake flew up as Xavier jumped up to face him, "You, you, you, you, you –"

"Are you going to conti –" Xavier started before Jake blasted him with such force that he flew into the tree line, ripping entire tree's out.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED REYNA!" he screamed lightning arches exploding everywhere.

"So what? She was not –"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SHE WAS NOTHING!" Jake screamed as he blasted Xavier deeper into the dirt with another lightning arch. Suddenly Jake lurched away as beam made of pure darkness exploded from the ground right underneath him.

"I am Danior, darkness Archon caster." He said, a cloak made as black as the night covered him head to toe, a giant scythe rested in his hands.

An explosion of water came out seemingly air and slammed Jake into the ground as a man appeared, holding a trident tipped with sea green crystals, "I am Arknor, water Archon caster."

Jake suddenly exploded into the sky as an earth fist appeared and along with it a person holding a sword with a brown glinting jewel in its hilt, "I am Noir, earth Archon caster."

Then lightning blasted him from the skies and smashed him back into the earth creating a crater the size of a bus, "And I am Xavier, lightning and air Archon caster." He said grinning evilly as bloody trickled down his mouth.

"Wow he managed to hurt you brother?" Danior stated and asked in shock.

"Oh this is nothing." Xavier said laughing shakily as blood seem to flow out of his mouth at a faster pace.

"Nothing indeed." Arknor said, when suddenly thousands of lightning arches exploded towards Xavier, hitting him on every square centimeter on his body, his screams echoed the skies.

"I banish you and your masters the Archons from their ranks of power, I ban your symbol of strength, your staff, and may it be known to all generations to come that your crystal killed you, Xavier may the lightning of judgment find favor in you." Jake said as he clapped his hands and Xavier's staff exploded, the crystal unleashed an explosion that turned the sky green as it sucked on the life force of Xavier, then destroyed it.

"How did you do that?" Noir asked him after a silence.

"I-I-I don –" Jake never finished as he slumped unconscious with the amount of energy he had burnt up.

"Oh … looks like he burnt up all his energy." Arknor observed as though he was some kind of specimen, "Oh well." He said turning around only to be blasted back by lava as Percy lowered a smoking hand.

"Is that all you got Archon spawn?" Percy sneered.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Noir bellowed as he swung his sword at Percy only to be stopped by Hazel.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Hazel said holding a sword, not even bothering to use her normal weapons. Noir roared as he attacked Hazel, his movements so fast that all that was left was a blur of brownness as he attacked Hazel, suddenly she flipped him and stabbed him through the heart with her sword and said, "I Hazel the Elemental Apprentice of Metals and the earth for Xereath and the Keepers now banish you, your ties to the earth and your life, BE GONE." Hazel said as her eyes glowed brown and his cries cracked the ground, a bright light happened and when that subsided nothing was left but a crater in the ground where the Archon had been, "Huh, they aren't much are they?" Hazel asked over her shoulder to Percy.

"Nope." He said as he uncapped Riptide, its green glow giving off and eerie feeling as he walked towards Arknor, "Well leave him to me, I want to see how much the Archons have grown in power." He said as he swung his sword and was intercepted by Arknor's trident.

"We are not that weak demigod." He spat as his feet cracked the ground under Percy's one hand swing.

"Really?" Percy asked him as he pushed more and forced Arknor into the ground, "Well then this shouldn't kill you." Percy concluded as he clenched his fist around Riptide and the blade turned into lava, held together only by the Psionic blade. He swung it and Arknor went to block, his fatal mistake, the lava Riptide sheered right through the trident shattering it and cutting straight into the chest of Arknor, the scent of burning flesh filled the sky. His screams shattered the ground as his symbol of strength and power, his trident, exploded sucking at his life force and dispersing it.

"Nico your turn." Mark said as he yawned, "And make it fast I want to sleep."

"Oh fine you spoil sport." Nico said as he uncapped his Death metal blade and walked towards Danior, the sound of death seem to echo from the blade and it sent chills down everyone's spine as he seem to radiate doom, "Now tell me Archon spawn," Nico said with such venom in his voice that Danior flinched back, "who is more powerful you?" he said pointing his sword at Danior, "Or me?" he asked never letting the point waver from Danior.

"Why don't we find out?" Danior growled as he swung his scythe around, the shadows seem to fallow it.

"Oh please such cheap tricks won't work." Nico said as he blocked the swing and the shadows dispersed, "Try this on for size." Nico said as he swung his sword around, "Let me introduce you to the Wailing Song of Doom." Nico completed as his sword slammed into Danior scythe and started to drain his strength.

"What are you –" he gasped as pain shuddered through him, his scythe started to waver, "What are you doing to me!" he yelled as he felt his power drain away and his scythe fell to the floor, his arms too weak to hold the weapon.

"I have drained your powers you are useless now." Nico said as he looked down at him.

"You will die!" Danior shouted at him.

"No I won't." Nico said looking at him in the eyes.

"You wish demigod." He sneered at him.

"Oh and why is that?" Nico amused him.

Danior grinned, and fear finally gripped his the Apprentices hearts, "You are too late, the Archons were already free, I am here to just delay you." He grinned more, "And it worked, they will come soon." He said kneeling in front of Nico.

"I Nico Apprentice to Xereath banish you, be gone Archon spawn." Nico said as his sword arched down and ended him.

Suddenly a boom could be heard throughout the area, everyone watched as birds flew into the air in sudden fear. When suddenly they burst through the tree line, they were all made of dark blue metals, runes of different glowing colours etched on their being, their limbs did not connect to each other but rather hovered in place as though held by something, energy crackled around them that it rivaled that of the all the gods in the place, and five of them stood before the gods.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked defiantly as her bow materialized and an arrow notched into the string.

The being waved his hands and blew her into a cabin, destroying it entirely, "Do not bother Olympian we have been called to this world now I want to know why." The being with white runes all over his body spoke.

"We did not call you Archons." Leo spoke up as they looked at him.

"Apprentices of Xereath?" they asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"We are here because the Ancients are coming." Jason said.

"Then did you not call us to devour this world?" another Archon spoke up, this one covered in black runes.

"No your spawns did." Nico said spitting the words.

"Be careful Apprentice of Death." One Archon said as his purple runes glowed.

"Or what?" Mark asked, "You know we could defeat you."

"True, but at the cost of your energy and the lives of many many people." The Archon with golden runes said.

"So why are you here, tell us." Percy demanded as he walked towards them then stopped in the middle, the Archons hastily took a step back as Percy came into view, "Tell me NOW!" he bellowed.

"Ahh, umm … er … we are here to devour this world?" the one with grey runes stuttered.

"You are here to WHAT!" Percy bellowed at them.

"WE ARE HERE TO READY THE ANCIENTS!" the one in white bellowed, "SO STAND ASIDE DEMIGOD FOR YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!" he yelled.

"Is he new?" Thalia asked the Archons.

"Er … ahh … yes?" the golden said.

"Oh …" Thalia trailed off.

"Yeah …" the one in black said as he face palmed.

"Oh well he's dead, Percy's mad." Leo said walking away to their cabin, which had somehow survived.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience we have caused." The one in purple said quickly as he tried to drag off the new Archon who would soon be dead.

"No leave him here, find a new Archon, this one is dead." Percy said as he walked forwards calmly.

"Please –" the one in black pleaded.

"No he is dead." Percy said as he raised his right hand and a beam of lava hit the Archons straight in the chest, burning away at its runes. The Archon wailed as his power symbols faded.

"Who …" the Archon gasped as he felt his power disappearing, "Are you?"

"I am Percy Jackson, Apprentices of Xereath in the Element of water, leader of the Apprentices, who are you?" he asked as he lowered his hand.

The Archon immediately rose to run away, "No stay here." Percy said as he swung his hand in a downward motion forcing the Archon down, "Answer me, who are you? And why did you say Ancients?" he demanded.

"Please …" the Archon begged.

"No tell me, NOW!" Percy yelled as the Archon cracked the ground under Percy's power.

Suddenly the Archon seemed to get angry, "GET YOUR STRAIN OFF ME YOU FOOL! I AM AN ARCHON! THE ANCIENST ARE COMING AND THEY WILL RAZE YOUR WORLD TO THE GROUND!" he screeched.

"ENOUGH!" Percy said as he clenched his hands into a fist and the Archon crumbled as Percy applied pressure through the water in the air forcing the Archon together. The Archon screamed as Percy applied more pressure and suddenly a black hole appeared the light in the area seem to dim and flow into the rip in reality.

"You will pay for your insolence!" the Archon screamed as he slipped into the rip.

"Get out of my sight, NOW!" Percy yelled at the remaining Archons.

"Yes sir, right away sir." They said as they vanished.

"Percy what was that?" Artemis asked him.

"That Artemis, that is the start of the end." Percy said as he looked into the blue afternoon sky.


	13. Chapter 12 - Destruction of Humanity

**Chapter 12**

**Destruction of Humanity**

It had been five years since then, the incident with the Ancients, after their leave Percy had left immediately to blow some anger, the result, a new continent was formed by his rage. Humans had thought nothing of this, simply assuming that the tectonic plates had pushed together and forced land up from under the sea. Now that continent was filled with people, animals thrived and so did the plants, the population of people grew in such speed that no one could've thought possible, Percy smirked at that thought, they were filling up the land too fast, time to make some part of it inhabitable.

"MARK!" Percy shouted as he floated in the air.

"Yes Percy?" Mark asked him as he appeared out of nowhere floating in the air.

"I want you to remove the Mist on the Earth." Percy said.

"Why?" Mark questioned as he pointed his Keeper at the continent.

"Man need to learn that it is time they fought against the monsters." Percy said, "Not just within themselves, but monsters that are roaming this world."

"Very well." Mark said as Keeper started to glow gold, the Mist suddenly could be seen all over the world, it was green in colour and swirled like a Mist, suddenly it disappeared seemingly to have vaporized into the sky, and slowly the two Apprentices heard the cries of people as the world was seen for the first time.

"Allow them to see Camp as well." Percy said as he clasped his hands behind his back, Mark nodded once before he pointed Keeper at Camp and destroyed the Mist there as well.

"Well I think we better get down there don't you?" Mark asked him sarcastically.

"Oh whatever Mark." Percy said as he faded to Olympus.

Mark shook his head and followed, when he opened his eyes Camp was in an uproar so much that previous arguments look like nice civilized talks, he could see mortals shouting at the demigods and demigods shouting at mortals, he even saw a man being turned into a jackalope by Artemis. Mark face palmed, _Guys _…, Mark thought to the others.

_Yeah, yeah, can you silence them Percy_ Thalia asked.

_Why? This is fun to watch._ Percy said grinning.

_Do it before I get a headache please._ Hazel groaned.

_Awww c_'_mon we all know you love seeing men being turned into fluffy little things._ Percy teased.

_Please just hurry up!_ Hazel begged.

_Oh fine party pooper._ Percy sighed as he shook his head.

"SILENCE!" Percy roared, "Tell me what is going on?"

"Who are you? Are you like one of those freaks?" a mortal shouted his boldness getting the better of him.

"What did you just call them?" Percy asked in a low whisper.

"I am Blake, gang leader of the Blood Seekers." He said defiantly.

"Cool but you still haven't answered my question." Percy said looking at him in the eyes, "What did you just call them?"

"Freaks, need me to say it again? You are all freaks!" he shouted, "Blood Seekers, find and destroy!" he roared and charged along with his gang as the demigods merely raised their hands and blew all of them back.

"Oh please, don't even bother." Mark said.

"You all will die! Freaks!" Blake yelled as his gang ran away.

"This is not what we need." Artemis groaned, "Why do men have to be so stupid?"

"A war between the gods and man …" Jason trailed off thinking.

"Well it should be interesting, but I'm pretty sure that man will lose." Hazel said shaking her head, "But …"

"But what?" Apollo asked, he seemed to radiate more power, after Hazel's slip of her tongue Apollo had sired more children.

"You will lose a lot of potential power, why not instead of destroying them help them?" Hazel continued, "You will need all the power you have to survive against the Ancients."

"Indeed." Odin mused, "But they will not accept us." He concluded.  
"Some will, others won't." Percy said, "But with those who will you will get stronger and eventually get more people, do you understand?" he asked them looking at all of them, "Demigods are now to be guards, no you do not get to stop training." He said smirking as the demigods groaned, "But you will guard people against the monsters that are stirring. Let your good side shine and let us prepare for the war." Percy finished.

Line break – 10 years

The years that flew by were hectic as the gods managed to gain of all of North and South America, however a large portion of the world still despised demigods, or now referred to from the public as freaks; there have been many attacks, many attempts, but all of them have failed from the power of demigods. One such attack had even demanded the need of the Apprentices to intervene, humans had been able to create a device which turned off demigods abilities, now demigods carried weapons ranging from guns to swords, all forged and made as a combination of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and Mortal Steel. Amazingly enough the humans had even managed to create weapons, which somehow, killed monsters. It was that single day that they had attack that the Apprentices were forced to retaliate and defend the demigods.

_Flashback_

_It was a peaceful day for the demigod camp, the war had been raging for the last 5 years and peace was far between and seldom, however this wasn't one that was going to last. An explosion rocked the ground as a miniature mushroom cloud appeared in the sky; the screams of demigods echoed the explosion. The demigods rushed in their suits, the firing of bullets did nothing against the demigods as they came and retaliated, guns fired off on both sides and swords slashed through skin, screams filled the air. Suddenly there it was, a blue and green wave of electricity exploded from the human side, as it passed over the demigods they fell to the floor screaming as electrical pulses were sent through their bodies, only the Heirs of Zeus stood and relished in their power, blasting lightning back at the humans and causing havoc; but that wasn't enough. A gunshot could be heard and a Zeus Heir jerked back as a sniper bullet tore through his armor and passed out the other side._

"_NOOOO!_" _Jake screamed as silence passed over the battlefield, lightning sparked around him, _"_HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHER!_" _Jake screamed as lightning arched forth from himself and flew to the humans, their eyes wide in shock as lightning hit them, their skeletons showing from the amount of voltage being passed through them. A roar could be heard as tanks appeared over the hill, their muzzles jerking back as projectiles smashed into Jake sending him crashing back into the cabin, his armor ripped and blood flowing freely._

"_ENOUGH!_" _a booming voice could be heard before the tanks fired again, _"_STOP THIS NOW!_"

"_WHO ARE YOU?_" _a voice said through a megaphone._

"_I AM PERCY JACKSON, APPRENTICES TO XEREATH OF WATER. WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US?_" _Percy boomed at him._

"_STEP ASIDE FREAK, WE HAVE NO DEALS WITH YOU!_" _the man shouted as a click could be heard as he turned off the megaphone._

_Percy sighed, _"_Someone go and heal Jake and any other demigod caught in the cross fire please._" _Percy said as he turned around anger blazing in his eyes, _"_WE GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE –_" _Percy was cut off as a shrapnel shell shot towards him, he sighed, _"_Attack and destroy Apprentices._" _Percy said as he raised his right hand and shot a jet of lava melting the shell before it even reached him. Thalia sighed as she raised a hand and let lose a storm of lightning effectively destroying everything in that area, Nico just stared at a group of tanks and darkness overwhelmed them when it disappeared body parts lay everywhere, Mark looked at a group of soldiers and he slammed Keeper into the ground aging everything there by a millennia and turning them into dust, Hazel clenched her fist and everyone she looked at instantly got squashed to pulp, Jason just waved his hands and a bunch of soldiers dropped dead from oxygen deprivation; but Percy was a different thing all together his hand clenched into a fist and the leader and his soldiers started screaming as their blood heated up killing them from the inside, slowly one by one they fell dead, their organs cooked. Percy_'_s eyes glowed dangerous green._

"_BACK OFF NOW!_" _Mark shouted as everyone ran back, Percy roared into the sky and disappeared._

_Flashback end_

That was a week ago and Camp just got word that all of Europe was now in waste, it was said that a lone 'freak' had attacked and razed everything to the ground, his eyes had been glowing green and lava and water seem to explode all around him destroying everything in his path. He had gone straight to England's Parliament, barged in and demanded an answer for the attack on the Camp, they had foolishly replied that he was a 'freak' and was not welcomed in the Parliament, death had then followed their words. Their screams were recorded of footage and spread across the globe, people were now afraid of these demigods and at the power that he possessed, the video was gruesome, the people in Parliament had basically ripped their skin off as their bloods boiled and organs cooked. A sudden roar filled the skies as a bomber jet flew over Camp only to be destroyed by a lightning bolt from Jake, another ten planes came into view, their engines roared as they flew, Jake raised his hand and blasted the first plane with lightning which then travelled to the other ten.

"I've had enough." Mark said, "They want war? Lets give them war, I'm sick of these mortals."

"No, we must not fight …" Percy started.

"No I'm sorry Percy this time Mark is right, they must be taught a lesson." Nico said.

"But …" Percy tried to say.

"Percy for once just let us do what is needed. Please." Jason said.

"But killing mortals?" Percy asked them.

"Yes." Thalia said, "I just found out, they have sided themselves with Morganians and the surviving Lokians."

"So they have sided themselves with the enemy." Percy said quietly.

Hazel nodded, "Yes Percy they have, I don't like killing people like you Percy but this is needed."

Percy sighed, "Fine, tell the gods, its time for war." He said looking into their eyes, his sea green ones locking into place with Marks golden eyes as he relayed a silent message, Mark nodded once before fading.

"Where did he go?" Thalia asked Percy.

"Gone to China's government to talk to the insolent government." Percy growled, "But if that doesn't work, then well Mark is declaring war." Mark faded back into view, a scowl on his face, "I assume that failed?" Percy asked him.

"Indeed, well let's say that the China is now no more." Mark said as he spun Keeper in his hand, casually, as though nothing had happened.

"Really?" Jason said shaking his head, "You aged China till they died?"

"Why not." Mark said shrugging, "Now all that's left is India, Africa, South East Asia, Russia, Germany, Alaska, Iceland, Greenland and Australia."

"Yeah well at least we have North America and South America with us." Hazel said.

"True." Percy said, then sighed, "But the Ancients are coming and we cannot have such a war."

"Too bad, they will die." Jason growled.

"Why are you … oh … that." Nico said suddenly finding interest in the ground.

"Yes that." Jason spat, venom laced his words, "They have the audacity to call us freaks and then attack us, not only that they nearly killed Jake and they killed his brother!" Jason fumed the air whipping around him.

"Calm down Jason." Percy said sternly yet kindly at the same time.

"Yes sir." He murmured as the winds died.

Percy sighed, "Nico tell the DMG Federation that this is an act of war."

"Yes sir." Nico said as he vanished.

Percy quickly faded as he called the gods for a meeting, the gigantic polished wooden table stretched out, the surface reflective from the amount of cleaning done on it. Chairs stood on either side extending to the other end.

"Thank you everyone for coming in such short notice." Percy said as the gods arrived in their flashes of light and took their seats.

"Why have you called us here Apprentice?" Odin asked him.

"Simple, we have declared war on man." Percy stated simply as he leaned forwards.

Artemis nodded her head, "I understand where you are coming from but do we have to?"

"I am sorry but yes, we need to stop this madness." Percy said distastefully, "The Apprentice group voted to attack therefore we have to attack."

"When?" Odin asked him.

"When what?" Percy asked him confused.

"When will we attack?" he said again.

"Oh two weeks time, I want all of you there and I want all of you to train your respective Camps and demigods." Percy instructed.

-In the DMG Federation-

Mark appeared during a meeting, everyone yelled in shock and drew their weapons, guns pointed at him from every direction.

"Put your weapons down foolish mortals." Mark said, his white and gold robes flowed around him as he held Keeper in his hand.

"FIRE!" a man in a black suit like something out of Man in Black screamed as bullets flew at him.

Mark sighed and looked at them as the bullets slowed down to a stop half a meter in front of him, "It is pointless do not even try." He said, suddenly his eyes widen as a group of soldiers took out a weapon that was fitted with a plasma chamber, the green liquid seem to fit into the nuzzle as they aimed and fired, the jet of plasma stopped within a meter of him and he caused it to disappear, "Where did you get that technology?" Mark demanded, as he pointed Keeper at the man, "Tell me."

"Never freak." He spat.

"Fine, die." Mark said bored as he forced the man to age a millennia years and his body turned to dust, "You, tell me where did you get this weaponry from?" Mark demanded again Keeper pointed a man in blue shirt who held a plasma gun.

"I … er … um … ah …" he stuttered.

"Speak before you join the dust." Mark growled.

"W-w-we go-got i-it fro-from th-th-them." he manage to say.

"And who is them?" Mark asked his eyebrow raised.

"Th-they ca-call them-themselves the Lo-Lo – "

"Lokians?" Mark asked him and started to think as the man nodded his head vigorously. Suddenly the man gasped and his eyes rolled up into his head, a black scorch mark was on his back, "Step out Lokian." Mark demanded, "Before I kill you all."

Two people stepped out, one was wearing a green cloak and held a staff with a crystal on it, the other person wore a black cloak and held nothing but had a ring on his finger, "Why are you here, and who are you?" they demanded.

"Hmm you aren't a Lokian are you? No you must be a Morganian." Mark smirked as their body went rigid, "I am Mark Apprentices of Time and I am here to declare war." he said looking closely at those two.

"Well that's sad since you'll be dead before you leave." The Morganian said while the Lokian started shaking in fear.

"N-n-no –" he began.

"No it is fine she wants to die, she can die." Mark said as he flicked Keeper in her direction a bit and the Morganian exploded in dust. Silence filled the room before the Lokian exploded in dust as well, "Well with that done, you have two weeks before we kill all of you, and unless you surrender and truthfully surrender we will slaughter everyone of you." Mark said and he slammed Keeper into the ground, creating a crater and fading away.

Once he left the room was in uproar.

"How dare he do that!" one man in a black suit growled.

"Who do they think they are?" another man in a grey shirt and jeans asked no one in particular, annoyed.

"I say we bomb them before they can do anything!" a man in a tuxedo said a he slammed his hands onto the table.

"And give them even more reason to destroy us?" another man yelled at him.

"Why not since he is going to kill us all anyway!" another one shouted.

"I'm leaving and joining them, good riddance, you all would rather your pride over take you then think of your people." A man said as he stood up and started to leave.

"No you don't." the man in the tux said as he pointed his gun at him and fired, his brains blew onto the wall and everything around him became red with blood.

"What is this!" a man demanded, "How dare you stop us from leaving!"

"I can because I can." He replied, "Now tell me what are we going to do." He asked them, looking at the person in the shadows, his one red eye staring back at him.

Line break

Mark reappeared at Camp and immediately sounded the alarm; he started to fidget with Keeper as the other Apprentices appeared.

"What is it Mark?" Hazel asked her hair all messed up from her nap.

"They are coming." He said.

"So what?" Thalia asked him, her hair the same as Hazel.

"So what? They are going to send cyborgs that's what!" he glared at them, "The demigods stand no chance, not even the Heirs, even the gods would have trouble fighting one least more hundreds!" he shouted at them.

"How? Mortals should not have that technology." Jason spoke up.

"Lokians and Morganians don't even understand technology." Leo added, "So can't be them." he mused.

"Ancients …" Percy said softly making everything go silent.

"What do you mean Ancient?" Mark asked him in a soft whisper, his face pale.

"They are helping the humans so that when they come …"

"We'll have to fight two wars." Jason said moaning, "We're doomed!" he cried.

"No we're not we are –" Percy started before a sudden shout stopped him.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" a demigod screamed before something dashed past him decapitating his body in half.

Percy sighed, "It's really annoying that they keep killing our messengers like seriously?

"Shut up Percy and go save lives." Thalia said as she blasted a platoon of cyborgs, lightning sparking and overloading their system, shutting down their life support or just destroying robotic parts of them.

"Fine." Percy said as he dashed forward at the man standing with his arms folded, one eye blazing red and the other eye normal. His normal eye widen as his arms came up in defense, they morphed into blades and stopped his attack with an 'X' formation.

"Who are you? I am sure no demigod can move like that nor have strength like that." The man demanded as both of them spun away, weapons at the ready.

"I am Percy Jackson, you?" he asked as he lunged forward swing his sword in a downward arch.

"I am Alpha Beta 3019, strongest cyborg alive." He said as his left arm blocked the downward arch and his right arm slashed at him, Percy spun away before he could get hit.

"So you're a cyborg?" Percy asked him, dully.

"Yes, that's what I just said dim wit." He growled as he lunged forward, Percy just deflected both blades before blasting him in the face with a jet of water.

"So … how strong are you exactly?" Percy asked him, his head bent to the left in wonder.

"Strong." Was all he said as he dashed forward again, but this time Percy met him straight on, his sword was a blur as he blocked the mans attack, he was fast, but Percy was faster. Percy stayed on defense, the mans offence was near perfect, his two blades working together in harmony to ensure that Percy couldn't attack. Then he made a mistake, he lunged forward only for Percy to pivot his left foot and turned to the side, the man passed him as Percy's right fist came down, smashing him into the ground and creating a small crater.

"Not strong enough it seems." Percy said as he flicked his wrist decapitating his head from his body. He turned around only to bend back like a matrix dodge as a blade flew over his head, "Wow man not cool –" he was cut off as the being lunged forward again his sword moving at a speed unmatched to anything on Earth, "Not bad but try again." Percy said as he blocked the strikes and slashed a cut along the beings chest, drawing silver blood, "Ahhh Primordial … never thought you'd help the humans."

"We aren't." the Primordial said, "We just want you dead for our own reasons." He said as he lunged forwards again his sword blurred.

"Sad, you sad sad person." Percy said as his sword blurred as well, matching the Primordials attacks.

"Lets see how fast you can go eh?" the Primordial said as he unleashed his full power, his eyes bulged at the sight of Percy blocking every strike

"Not very fast." Percy said as he suddenly went on offence, his attacks going a notch faster. The battle ended in five seconds after that the Primordial stared at him with hatred burning in his eyes as Percy's sword was pointed at his neck.

"You may have beaten –"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Percy said as he stabbed forward, his sword piercing the Primordials neck and effectively killing him and absorbing his essence, "I am sorry Chronos but you attacked." Percy said as he took his power, he surveyed the battlefield. He shook his head and sighed, he had hoped for a better fight, Hazel was just looking around and making cyborgs scream in pain as the metal part of their bodies crumbled and crushed themselves, Nico just waved his hands around and whistled making people die all around him, Jason just blew people apart, Leo melted the robotic part of people and Thalia just blasted lightning over and over again, over all, boring. Suddenly he felt something blast him from behind, he flew forward into the ground and immediately rolled looking at the direction of who shot him, "You Assassin of Chaos." Percy snarled as he lunged forward spinning as he did so and cut off the arm holding a plasma gun. The man screamed as he swung a sword made of Void metal at Percy with his left arm only for Percy to block it and cut off his other arm, "Pathetic I thought you would be stronger seeing you killed so many demigods for Chaos." Percy growled as he swung his sword and ended the assassin, Percy cleaned his blade and walked back to the others, there was not a single casualty on the demigod side, "Apprentices!" he boomed across the field, "Time to destroy a world." Percy said gesturing to them.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked him.

"Positive." Percy said.

"Wait what are you guys going to do?" Artemis asked him her eyes wide.

"Destroy all those who stand against Xereath." Percy said as he channeled an orb of lava and plasma to the middle of their circle as the last Apprentice took their place, "Lava and Plasma."

"Lightning." Thalia said as an arch of red lightning travelled from her outstretched hand into arched around the lava like a shield.

"Earth." Hazel said as bits of rock started to rotate around the orb.

"Air." Jason said as the air currents around the orb started to pick up.

"Fire." Leo said as he blasted it with white flames.

"Death." Nico said as a staff like figure seem to rise from the ground, the orb and its power hovered above it.

Each Apprentice grabbed the staff, "As the Apprentices of Xereath we declare all against Xereath to be nulled and void of this world, may the judgment begin." They all said as one as they slammed the staff into the ground, the orb exploded letting lose a wave of power across the world, people burnt to crisp, buildings flatten and destroyed, ships and cars ripped apart, "It is finished." They said, as whole cities and nations turned into nothing more then dust, the staff disappeared and Hazel clapped her hands, the continents moved, they could feel it moving, buildings shook and cities collapsed as the ground of the Earth collided as one to form a supercontinent.

"This place is now known as whatever you want to call it, mortals and immortals will coincided using a bicameral system, it will be just and fair, anything out of place and we will deal out punishment do you understand?" Leo yelled as his voice carried across the whole continent.

Suddenly Percy's eyes snapped open, "They're here."


	14. Chapter 13 - The End

**Chapter 13**

**The End**

"What do you mean 'they're here', whose here?" a demigod demanded.

"The Ancients." Percy said, his head bowed.

"So … what?" a Norse god asked him.

"They are as strong as Primordials what do you think when they are a million strong?" Percy asked him sarcastically.

Everyone gulped, "So how are we going to survive?" the gods asked him.

"I don't know." Percy said, "But the Primordials will help us." He said as flashes of light appeared and the Primordials stood there.

"We are going to die aren't we?" a demigod said saying the thoughts of them all.

"You –" Hazel began before a being crashed into the ground with enough force to create a crater the size of a cabin.

"Xereath!" Percy cried out as he turned around and shielded Artemis from the debris.

"They're here." Xereath said as he stood up and dusted himself, as though nothing had happened.

"Oh what do we have here?" a being said as he floated downwards, the sky dimmed as a million soldiers came from the sky, his white robes fluttered in the wind, "Who are these?" he mocked, "The gods of this planet? Not much are they." He mused.

"Who are you?" demanded a Norse god.

"Watch your tongue fool, I am Adun Arta Nashak, in your language Jason, the Lightning Ancient." The man said grinning as lightning on him.

"What happen to your so called father?" Xereath taunted.

Jason's eyes blazed with pride, "Dead, I killed him and took his spot." He gloated.

"Meh … I can't care less about that man." Xereath said as he tensed his legs and jumped up a scythe appeared in his hand, immediately he was smashed back into Earth as a million Ancients attacked him at the same time.

"That won't work Xereath, you should know that." Jason grinned, suddenly he tumbled back as though he had been slapped, "Artemis?" Jason asked as his eyes caught onto Artemis, and saw Percy shielding her behind him, "Who are you?" Jason asked his eyes blazing with jealousy as he saw the girlfriend that he had always wanted when they were younger, ordering her to be killed had hurt him but if he couldn't have her then neither could his brother, but now it seems that even after death he still couldn't have her. Percy blasted him with a jet of lava straight from his hand only for it to curve the moment it got within a meter of Jason and smash back into Percy, throwing him back into Artemis and sending them tumbling back five meters, "I ask again who are you." Jason growled as his hands sparked with lightning.

"I am Percy Jackson Apprentice Keeper of aqueous." Percy said.

"Apprentice?" Jason asked shock, "So why are you with Artemis?"

"That's for me to know," Percy said as he jumped forward, his Psionic Riptide appearing in his hand as he slashed it forward, only to be blocked by Jason's are braces, "And for you to find out." Percy finished as he spun over Jason and ended up behind him, the arm braces snapping off from their cuts. Percy turned around and blasted Jason with lava, only for it to be blocked by a shield of lightning and then he shot back as arches of lightning smash into his body, his screams of pain shocked everyone.

"Fool, you are only an Apprentice, I thought you would be a better challenge." Jason mused.

Suddenly Xereath jumped from the crater, tackling Jason down and screamed, "Attack!" with a surge the gods of Earth roared as they charged against the Ancients, monsters of every mythology appearing to fight together as one, for the first time in history gods were fighting with monsters and man. Xereath rolled as he dodge another blast of lightning before he activated his double edge scythe, its green Psionic blades lightning up the area in an eerie green glow. He lunged forwards spinning the scythe so fast it was a blur, Jason just managed to block it with a lightning field, but even then the edge of the Psionic blade sliced through his robes. Xereath continued never letting up his assault as he spun and ducked, rolling every now and then, Xereath narrowed his eyes as a lightning bolt came forth from Jason, this had more power then Uranus and Chaos combined, Xereath turn to block it with his blade only for it to curve around him, arch down from the skies and smash into him, he screamed as pain coursed throughout his entire body, only for Jason to do it again and again and again. When the dust settled all that was left was Xereath lying there in two pieces, his body had been ripped apart in two by the force of that blast.

"Fool, you were always weak." Jason said as he walked towards him, only to turn around and kick out behind him, catching Percy straight in the chest and sending him flying into the tree line. Suddenly Nico appeared his black sword swinging in the air at the wide eyed Ancient, and he cut his chest, red blood started to well from the cut, the Ancient screamed as pain exploded from his chest, only for Thalia to Sparta kick him to Percy who had now stood up, he spun around delivering a round house kick and send the Ancient back to wards Leo who's hands were blazing, he brought them down and smashed the Ancient into the ground his white flames melting the ground around him. Leo's fire was cut short as a hand grabbed his face, Jason the Ancient stood up, his robes cut and battered, his eyes burned with hatred as he started to squeeze his hand, Leo's hands were feeble as they tried to stop him his screams of pain getting louder every second as the Ancient applied more pressure. Then a sickening crack could be heard, and Leo's body went limp, red blood flowed from the Ancients hand, he let go only for the body of Leo to slump down, his head missing.

"LEO!" Percy screamed.

"Was that his name?" Jason the Ancient asked him as though he was concerned, "Oh well, he was weak."

Hazel screamed as she rushed forwards metal and earth exploding all around her and hurtling them towards him as she rushed forwards, "STOP!" Percy cried out at her as she rushed past him, "DON'T!" he screamed in futility as the earth and metal were stopped by a field of lightning and he punched right through her chest, blood exploded from her mouth and stained the Ancient her eyes look down in shock at his fist and then convulsed as he threw her to the side, dead, "HAZEL!" Percy screamed. Thalia, Jason, Nico and Mark cried out as they felt the death of their two comrades. Thalia and Jason screamed as they lunged forth, red lightning exploded from Thalia's finger tip into the Ancient as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, it sent him flying back into the woods as Jason picked him up using the wind and blew him back into the ground. Thalia then screamed in rage as red lightning started to dance around her, her screams of pain and anguish for her two deceased friends caused her to see red, her screams were echoed by the red lightning that exploded from her finger tips, smashing into spot where Jason the Ancient was. A sudden rune appeared above her, and her body started to float, red lines of lightning seem to appear on her skin, arches of lightning held her down at her wrist and ankles, the lightning turned red as her pain and anger seeped into it, the rune shattered as she fell down to earth; and screamed again as she felt Jake's life being ripped from his body. She screamed such a primal scream that it shocked the Apprentices. A figure dashed through the dust cloud and clenched his hand around her head, Jason the Ancient started to squeeze her life out of him, her brother Jason screamed as he ran to her only to be stopped as a hole the size of his fist appeared, he looked down at his chest and looked at the two fingers pointed at him by the Ancient as his eyes rolled back into his head and the last thing he heard was the sickening crunch of Thalia's head being squashed. Percy screamed as he saw another two of his friends die, his heart ripped apart as he saw Thalia's head exploded her arms slack, the red lines on her body shattering and falling off her. Mark and Nico roared as they lunged forwards, Mark seem to disappear and reappear jumping in and out of the time and space continuum while Nico seem to become a living shadow itself. Percy looked helplessly as the Ancient arched his leg downwards smashing Nico into the ground and killing him as his foot went right through his back, then watch as Mark's head flew into the forest from a round house kick from Jason the Ancient. Percy fell to his knees as he watch his friends die and Jason started to walk to him, Percy looked at Artemis in eyes, her silver ones widen with shock and tears formed as she mouthed the words no, Percy mouthed to her I love you, as Jason stopped at him, Percy lunged forwards with Riptide, only for it to be stopped by a lightning field.

"You think that is going to work?" Jason taunted him as he punched Percy in the face sending him flying back into the trees, he then picked up Riptide and in front of Percy, incinerated it, he walked over to where Percy was, blocking the blast of lava that seem to appear out of no where, grabbed his hair and forced him to look into the sky, "You see this?" He asked Percy as they both watch the Ancients killing gods left right and center, he cried out in pain as Reyna was killed, he cried out again as he watch Apollo get stabbed by a spear through his head, Hades fighting with his shadows only to be stabbed from behind through his heart, he watched as the god of the forges was decapitated and then left for dead, his cries for death going unanswered, he watched as Odin's other was blinded by a blast of fire before a hand grabbed his head and burnt him to crisp, he watched as Ari Shakti was stabbed by two beams of light and then burnt by a jet of black flame. Percy's view was suddenly blocked as Jason brought his head back to look at him, "Do you see that?" Jason mocked Percy, "That is your defeat, you lost pathetic humans you lost." He grinned as then punched Percy in the face, his arm going right through his head, brain and blood splattered out and onto the trees behind him. Artemis cried out as she watch Percy being killed, her tears streamed down her face as Jason moved to her, "Do you know who am I?" Jason asked her, "Well I guess he didn't return your memories, I'm actually thankful he didn't, this is just all the more sweeter." Jason said as Artemis spat at him, he grabbed her arm forcefully, pushing her into the tree as he sniffed her neck, she struggled to get free, "Stay still, it'll be painless that way." Jason said as her screams echoed the place but came unanswered as the battle stopped, "Oh it looks like the fights over." Jason said grinning, "Looks like its time to take my prize." He said looking straight into her eyes as she cried again as she was thrown to the ground, the fight out of her as tears streamed down her face once more, realizing not only was she alone now, but she had just lost Percy, she had lost everyone.

* * *

Earth was lost that day, the Ancients took over Earth and won the war against the Slayers, the last Tfo Legacy was slain as Ancients took planets in every galaxy, slaying their Sentries with their vast armies. It was said that one day there might be a saving light for the universe, the first Keepers would come back and fight against this evil, but that seemed like false hope as the universe descended into chaos.

**AN: I bet none of you saw this coming? I wanted a twist in the story, had enough of the hero always winning thought, why not let the bad guy win for once, well thanks for reading, sorry it was so short but had to finish it as exams were coming up. :DD thanks for reading hope you liked it**


	15. New Story

I've started writing a new story it's called

Percy Jackson, Bane of Immortals

Currently writing it please read and review :) thanks


End file.
